Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki: el camino del ninja
by Solrack99
Summary: No soy muy bueno con los resumenes pero bueno comienza cuando una turba intenta matar a naruto y este mismo es ayudado por el kiuby donde le da un regalo muy poderoso que hara temblar al mundo ninja, comienza la historia desde los seis años hasta terminar la cuarta guerra ninja y convertirse el hokage, habra romance, drama ,etc. Emparejamiento naru/tema
1. Capítulo 1: El comienzo de la aventura

**Espero que les guste este fanfic porque es el primero que escribo, bueno como lo voy a escribir:**

Hablar: "hola como estas"

Pensamiento: "_hola como estas_"

Habla biju o convocatoria: "**Vamos Naruto**"

Pensamiento Biju la convocatoria: " _**Que Naruto "**_

**Jutsu: Futon: Gran avance**

**Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la aventura**

Era 10 de octubre y cierto niño de una edad de 6 años caminaba por las frías y solitarias calles de konohagakure no sato o la aldea oculta entre las hojas, cual fue la causa de esto, pues tan solo unos 10 meses atrás los encargados del orfanato lo echaron pero el no sabia la causa de esto, siempre vivió solo sin un padre o una madre, un hermano, nadie que lo animará cuando llorará o que lo consolará, estaba solo en el mundo, era un niño huérfano y el paria del pueblo. Lo más cercano a una familia fue el sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi y los de Ichiraku ramen.

Tampoco tenía otro lugar a donde ir ya que la mayoría del pueblo lo trataba igual o peor, un ejemplo de esto fue que le vendieron mercancía caducada, al triple precio o simplemente lo echaban de los establecimientos diciéndole "demonio" o "moustro", pero todo eso no tenía comparación con las palizas que recibía principalmente que los 10 de octubre la fecha de su cumpleaños pero curiosamente fue el día en que el valiente yondaime hokage acabo con el más poderoso de todos los demonios el cual recibió como nombre el kiuby no yoko.

Aquel niño de cabellos dorados como el sol y los ojos azules como el agua, deambulaba triste y con signos de desnutrición hasta que al darse la vuelta en una esquina se encontró con una turba furiosa de aldeanos y shinobis entre ellos chunin y jounin, con todo tipo de objetos cuchillos, palos, shuriken y kunais.

"Te ha llegado tu hora demonio" dijo un aldeano al azar

"Es hora de terminar con lo que inicio el yondaime" dijo un chunin

"Pero yo no les he hecho nada por favor déjenme tranquilo" dijo Naruto corriendo de una turba enfurecida, donde continuaron unos minutos hasta que Naruto entro a un callejón sin salida.

"Este es tu fin demonio" dijo un aldeano al azar

"Pero si yo soy inocente, yo no le hice daño a nadie" dijo Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos

"Inocente tu mataste a mi familia por tu culpa estoy solo" dijo otro aldeano y con esto todos empezaron la masacre lanzando piedras, palos, kunais y shuriken para poder continuar con las patadas, puñetazos, rodillazos, etc.

"¡déjenme por favor!" dijo un Naruto llorando y con varios moretones, cortaduras y ensangrentado, antes de poder perder el conocimiento a causa del dolor que causaron los golpes y las cortaduras.

**Mente de Naruto**

Naruto despertó en un lugar muy obscuro, poco a poco abrió los ojos para encontrarse en una alcantarilla con agua. "_Donde me encuentro, a la mejor me aventaron a una alcantarilla después de la palisa que me metieron, pero extraño no tengo una herida" _pensó Naruto "será mejor caminar a ver a donde me lleva" dijo a si mismo y con esto continuo caminado hasta encontrarse con una gran puerta con abarrotes con un papel con el símbolo que decía "sello".

Una vez que se paro en frente de la puerta de abarrotes pudo visualizar un par de ojos rasgados de color rojo y un enorme cuerpo con nueve colas, termino de prestar la atención para poder escuchar una voz atronadora.

**"Vaya, vaya pero si es mi contenedor ¿que es lo que te trae por aquí gaki?" dijo una voz demoniaca **

"Hola, ¿quién eres? y ¿dónde estamos?" dijo Naruto con cara confundida "

"**Adivina" dijo la voz demoniaca**

"Nueve colas no serás!...K-Kiuby?!" Dijo un Naruto asustado

**"Mira mi contenedor no es tan estúpido como pensaba, pero bueno si soy yo el gran kiuby no yoko y estamos en tu paisaje mental" dijo kiuby en tono burlón **

"Mi paisaje mental? ¿Y como llegue aquí?" dijo naruto confundido

**"Fue por que al golpearte con la piedra te desmayaste y desgraciadamente terminaste aquí mis días de paz se han ido" dijo kiuby entre un tono burlón y uno herido**

"Entonces tu eres la razón por lo cual todos me odian" Dijo Naruto con tono triste

**"Exactamente es por mi causa asqueroso humano jajaj" dijo kiuby con una risa de malicia**

"Ya veo pero aun, así no te odio" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa

_**"Que raro no me odia, ni se ve asustado, tal vez este niño es el que nos hablo jiji"**_ **pensó kiuby "¿No estas enojado, no sientes odio hacia mi?" dijo kiuby confundido **

"No, no te odio porque se que tu también no estas a gusto,al fin y al cabo somos compañeros, hemos pasado el odio y el dolor del mundo por algo que no cometimos o quisimos, soy joven pero creo que somos muy iguales, compartimos el mismo cuerpo y si ¿tal vez….somos amigos?" dijo Naruto con una sonrisa grande

**"¿Amigos?" dijo kiuby sorprendido **

"Si, por que no, al fin y al cabo hemos pasado vidas con dolor y estaremos hasta que yo muera así que ¿porque no ser amigos?" dijo Naruto extendiendo su puño

_**"Tal vez… si tal vez el sea el elegido tal como nos dijo el viejo"**_** Pensó kiuby "Esta bien Naruto, pero te tendras que ganar mi confianza de acuerdo? Y no será nada fácil te lo advierto" dijo kuiby **

"Esta bien me ganare tu confianza y serás mi amigo no tengo miedo de ti y tal vez un día los dos seremos felices y viviremos en paz es una promesa y yo nunca vuelvo a mis promesas, de veras" dijo Naruto poniendo un dedo arriba

_**"Si seguro es él, no tengo duda alguna"**_ **pensó kiuby "bueno lo que tengo que decirte son dos cosas, una te has ganado un regalo único y dos mi verdadero nombre es kurama" dijo kurama**

"Kurama" susurro Naruto

"Bueno kurama ¿cuál es el regalo?" dijo Naruto emocionado

**"Una vez que vayas a volver a al mundo exterior, ya que solo a pasado un segundo, podrás defenderte de la paliza y la turba, ahora cierra los ojos y sal de aquí" dijo kiuby** _**"úsalos sabiamente Naruto"**_** pensó kurama son una sonrisa zorruna**

**Mundo real**

"Miren el demonio se despierta, mátenlo!" dijo un aldeano al azar

"Que no me hagan daño aaaa!" Pero fue silenciado por un dolor insoportable en sus ojos

"_que ocurre, me __arden los ojos_" pensó Naruto todo adolorido de los golpes y los ojos

"_que dolor es insoportable, duele mucho"_ pensó un Naruto al borde de las lágrimas causadas por el dolor

"_**Tranquilo muchacho, haz lo que yo te diga, primero extiende las manos, intentaras poner un poco de chakra y dirás "shinra tensei" después de eso caerás inconsciente no te preocupes, pero antes de caer desmayado cortarás el flujo de chakra para que no vean tu regalo, te veré luego muchacho" dijo kurama cortando la comunicación **_

"Es tu fin demonio" dijo un aldeano al azar

Tomando tomo el chakra que pudo acumular y con todas sus fuerzas grito "**shinra tensei**" de inmediato mando a todos los aldeanos y ninjas a volar "_lo logre pero tengo mucho s..sueño_" pensó Naruto antes de caer desmayado

Al instante el sandaime hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi llego a la escena con varios anbu entre ellos un peli plateado viendo a varias personas heridas entre ellas ninjas, aldeanos y un Naruto tendido en el piso inconsciente y ensangrentado.

"Llevar a los heridos al hospital, yo llevare a Naruto" ordeno Hiruzen

_"¿Que ocurrió aquí?_ "Pensó el sandaime hokage

**Espero que les allá gustado actualizaré cada 3 días**


	2. Capítulo 2: La historia y la propuesta

**Como lo prometí aquí esta el segundo capitulo disfrutarlo y por favor dejen en los comentarios sus críticas constructivas, sugerencias y felicitaciones para poder mejorar la historia.**

**Capitulo 2: La historia y la propuesta**

**Mente de Naruto**

Dos horas después de la paliza que le propusieron a Naruto, este mismo se encontraba en un lugar obscuro hasta que escucho una voz que le decía "yo seré el que traiga la paz al mundo" con esto visualizo bien y vio a kurama con cara de aburrimiento.

"hola kurama ¿qué a pasado desde que me desmaye?" dijo un Naruto aturdido

"**pues no mucho solo estas en el hospital" dijo kurama sin ninguna emoción**

"bueno eso responde una pregunta y lo siguiente que te quiero preguntar es ¿qué fue ese poder extraño con lo que mande a volar a los ninjas y los aldeanos? Pregunto Naruto

"**bueno mocoso ese fue el rinnegan" dijo kurama aburrido**

"el rinne….¿qué?" dijo Naruto confundido

"**bueno niño viendo tu cara de idiota será mejor comenzar con la historia, ponte cómodo porque será muy larga" dijo kiuky serio**

"**hace cinco mil años los humanos se encontraban constantemente peleando por diversas causas como lo fue el dinero, territorio, tesoros, mujeres, etc. Por esa época iba estallar una guerra entre dos grandes reinos donde hubiera costado muchas vidas pero gracias a la ayuda de una princesa logro terminar la guerra. Te preguntaras ¿cómo logro esta princesa acabar con la guerra?, bueno eso es muy fácil ella leyó en un pergamino antiguo sobre un fruto prohibido que se encontraba en un árbol que sostenía el equilibrio y que con él iba a conseguir el poder de un dios. Ella se comió aquella fruta y como fue escrito, logro tener el poder para acabar con la guerra y durante unos años el mundo estuvo en paz. Durante ese tiempo la princesa tuvo un hijo de nombre Hagoromo, el cual heredo sus ojos y sus ideales, su infancia fue tranquila sin embargo el decidió entrenarse por si se salía de control el equilibrio, así el se convirtió en el primer ser humano en usar chakra y el creo las artes ninja, así continuo hasta que cuando el era apenas un joven lo que había permanecido por varios siglos como el árbol del equilibrio se convirtió en un monstro que poseía diez colas y un tamaño gigantesco, el cual recibió el nombre del juubi. El cual contenía todas las energías negativas como fuera el odio, el dolor, etc. El cual buscaba la venganza por a verle quitado su fruto, destruyendo y matando todo a su paso." Pauso kiuby para ver si Naruto entendía y para su gran sorpresa por primera vez puso atención a lo que decía y luego continuo con la historia**

"**Hagoromo no podía permitir ver a más gente morir así que el peleo con la bestia aproximadamente siete días hasta el punto donde no podía más, al darse cuenta que no podía vencerlo creo una forma de contener a la bestia la cual fue el sellado, una vez terminada la batalla la Tierra volvió a la normalidad, pero para el joven muchacho no lo fue ya que por ser el salvador del mundo muchos lo conocieron como el sabio de los seis caminos gracias a sus ojos y sus poderes los cuales fueron el rinnegan el cual lo tienes en este momento" pauso kurama al ser interrumpido por Naruto**

"!¿Cómo puedo tener los ojos de ese hombre, según tu historia son los mismos? Y ¿qué es lo que hacen?" concluyo Naruto

"**¡ si dejaras de gritar te lo diría, ahora no interrumpas te lo diré al final!" grito kurama por ser interrumpido por el niño "bueno donde iba antes que me interrumpieras gaki mmmmm, ¡así ya me acorde!, una vez que se le conoció como el sabio de los seis caminos viajo por todo el continente difundiendo sus ideales** **y el uso del chakra. Durante su viaje conocio a una mujer la cual lo enamoro, se caso con ella y tuvieron dos hijos a los cuales entreno, el mayor heredo la mente de un profeta y unos ojos aunque diferentes, los cuales más tarde se conocieron con el nombre del sharingan, un prodigio pero con sed de poder, este mismo joven se llamaba Indra y es el creador del clan Uchiha y se dice que también del clan Hyuga. Su segundo hijo tenia el corazón de un profeta, y el heredo la fuerza física no era un prodigio pero se esforzaba hasta que llego un punto que alcanzo una fuerza superior a su hermano, el es el creador del clan Senju y Uzumaki, y este mismo se llamaba Ashura." Pauso kurama al ver meditar la información a Naruto y luego continúo.**

"**Como todo humano el sabio de los seis caminos tenia que morir así que un día antes de morir saco al juubi de su cuerpo y lo dividió en 9 cuerpos los cuales somos nosotros los biju y el cuerpo del juubi lo encerró en la luna, así que técnicamente fue mi padre" pero fue interrumpido por un grito**

"¡¿qué tu padre?! bueno tiene lógica bueno por que te quedas callado" dijo Naruto confunfido

"¡**Entonces deja de interrumpir! Pero bueno continuemos, ese día me dijo a mi y a mis hermanos y hermanas que buscáramos a su ultimo descendiente y le diéramos sus ojos y le ayudáramos a controlarlos, después de eso, en su lecho de muerte tenia que elegir un heredero para continuar con su legado así que les pregunto a sus hijos como lo lograrían, el mayor contesto que atreves del poder pero su hermano dijo que no que seria la paz, y así el eligió a su segundo hijo pero el mayor no estuvo de acuerdo así que reto a su hermano y obviamente perdió. Al pasar las generaciones siguieron peleando y nosotros los biju nos quedamos en una isla como los guardianes de los humanos y vivimos en paz. Pero no duro ya que la humanidad es muy codiciosa y sedienta de poder así que nos empezaron cazar para controlar nuestro poder y para ello solo hubo un remedio el cual fue que nos sellaran" pauso kurama al oír otro grito **

"¡¿que están locos?! ¿cómo nos hacen esto? Y parte en la forma en que nos tratan no es justo" dijo un Naruto furioso

"**Lo se pero continuemos, después de espesarnos a cazar caímos uno por uno, yo fui el primero en caer ya que una pelea hace cien años un hombre llamado Madara Uchiha me controlo con su Magenkyo sharingan la etapa final del sharigan para pelear cotra el primer hokage con su elemento madera que también sirve para controlar a los biju y esta pelea fue en el valle del fin donde hay dos estatuas de ellos dos peleando donde gano el primer hokage. Al terminar la batalla me sellaron el la esposa del primer hokage llamada Mito Uzumaki donde estuve muchos años hasta que envejeció y me transfirieron a una mujer hermosa, cabello rojo de nombre kushina Uzumaki conocida como el habanero sangriento de la hoja, osea tú madre" dijo kiuby viendo su rostro en shock de Naruto. **

"¿Mi…mi ma..madre? ella era tu contenedor" dijo Naruto al borde de las lágrimas

"**Si y antes que culpes a todo el mundo por no decir quienes eran tus padres escucha tus padre eran temidos así que si decían que eras su hijo te matarían pero continuemos, una vez me pusieron en ella su vida cambio muy pocos sabían que ella era mi contenedor o jinchuriki que significa el poder del sacrificio humano pero bueno nos salimos del tema, como decía una vez siendo mi jinchuriki se sentía bacía, ella no sabía porque hasta que pensó y pensó y llego a la conclusión que fue porque según ella y es cierto los jinchurikis cargan con algo que no es su control y sabes ¿cual la única forma de llenar ese vacío Naruto?" pregunto kurama **

"No, no se" dijo Naruto

"**eso es el amor ya que es la única cura del odio, pero bueno una vez que ella conoció a tu padre el cual la salvo de ser un experimento de kumogakure no sato o la aldea oculta entre las nubes**, **se enamoraron, con el tiempo se casaron y te tuvieron. El día de tu nacimiento no te negaré que intente escapar pero ahí estaba tu padre para impedir eso, pero un hombre enmascarado con un magenkyo sharingan me saco y me hizo destruir la aldea y ahí fue donde tu padre me peleo contra mi y me sello y si Naruto tu padre era el yondaime hokage Minato Namikaze o también conocido como el rayo amarillo de la hoja" dijo kurama viendo fijamente a Naruto**

Naruto se estaba recuperando de su shock por completo "mi pa..padre era el yondaime hokage, entonces ¿Por qué me sello en ti?" Dijo un Naruto enojado

"**No culpes a tu padre el no podría sellarlo en un niño con familia menos huérfano ya teniendo una carga y el confiaba que tu pudieras usar mi poder." Pauso kurama "Naruto tengo una propuesta para ti" dijo kurama**

"¿Qué propuesta?" dijo Naruto confundido

"**Yo se que usted quiere ser un ninja para esto te entrenaré en ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, en ninjutsu médico solo te enseñare lo básico ya que no es mi fuerte y no te podré enseñar lo que es senjutsu ya que no se como utilizarlo, el cual no podrías controlar mínimo hasta los 10 años y le pedirás a un nombre de nombre jiraija que te lo enseñe, el fue el maestro de tu padre y a partir de este día tienes una semana antes de empezar el entrenamiento y te advierto no seré blando solo por que eres un niño" concluyo kurama**

"¡Si seré un ninja y yo seré el que traiga la paz al mundo!" Dijo Naruto emocionado

"_**Esa frase, si ya no tengo duda alguna" pensó kurama con una sonrisa y viendo a Naruto"A pasado mucho tiempo jiji" pensó kurama con nostalgia antes de ser interrumpido por Naruto**_**  
**

"Pero ¿cómo me ayudaras?" dijo Naruto

"**Muy fácil al ganar tus ojos se debilito un poco el sello para que puedas escucharme y para que me hables solo piensa no lo digas en voz alta o pensaras que estas loco, pero bueno ya despierta que ya amaneció y el hokage vendrá a verte" dijo kurama**

"Bueno adiós kurama" con esto Naruto se despidió volviendo al mundo real

**Mundo real**

Naruto una vez que abandono su mente tuvo la sorpresa de ver al sandaime con una sonrisa y a un anbu peli plateado.

"Hola Naruto-kun ¿como te sientes?" pregunto el sandaime

"Muy bien jiji, a hola inu" dijo Naruto alegre de ver al hokage y su guardian anbu

"Hola Naruto" saludo inu a Naruto

"¿Podemos hablar jiji a solas?" pregunto Naruto

"Claro que si Naruto-kun" dijo el sandaime haciendo que el peli plateado salga

"jiji eh decidido que quiero convertirme en un ninja, luego en hokage para proteger a o todos aunque me odien es una promesa" dijo alegre Naruto

"Me alegro pero ¿sabes que es ser hokage?" pregundo el sandaime

"Si el hokage es el ninja más fuerte y más respetado del pueblo el cual también es el único en sabe todos los jutsu ese es un hokage" respondio Naruto

"No Naruto un hokage no es aquel que lo sabe todo o sabe todos los jutsu es aquel que se atreve a sacrificarse por sus personas preciosas ese es un hokage" respondio el hokage

"Ahora quiero ser más hokage desde hoy es mi sueño entrenaré duro y te quitaré ese sombrero así todos me respetaran y reconocerán dare mi vida por todos" dijo con entusiasmo Naruto

"Me alegro de oir eso" dijo Hiruzen

"Ahora quiero hablar de mis padres jiji se que sabes de ellos, kurama o mejor conocido como kiuby me dijo" respondio Naruto y ante eso el sandaime comenzó a sudar frio,

**Hasta aquí el capitulo de hoy subiré otro el sábado o domingo**


	3. Capitulo 3: la verdad, la carta y empiez

**Aquí tienen el siguiente capitulo, recuerden que subo cada 2 días y si un día no subo tengan paciencia gracias y disfruten del capítulo.**

**Capitulo 3: la verdad, la carta y empieza el entrenamiento**

Después de la pregunta de Naruto, Hiruzen comenzó a debatirse y preguntarse en su mente si debía confesarle la verdad o negarlo.

"_No se si decírselo o no, si no se lo digo ya no confiará en mi y me vera como la persona más deshonesta del mundo, pero si le digo la verdad seguirá confiando en mi y también diciéndole las razones tal vez me perdona" pensó el sandaime hasta que por fin decidió_

"Si Naruto yo se todo de tus padres" dijo el hokage cabizbajo

"Entonces,¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijiste¡?" grito Naruto con un tono de voz herido

"Perdón Naruto pero era por tu propio bien" Respondio el hokage ante la pregunta de Naruto

"!¿Cómo podría ser para mi propio bien, sabes las veces que pensé que mis padres me abandonaron o que me odiaban por algo que no pedí, no crees que tenia derecho a saber quienes eran?¡" pauso Naruto al tener un nudo en la garganta por la salida de su dolor que sintió por años de estar solo

"Yo podría haber guardado mi patrimonio pero no¡,¡!no me lo dijiste¡ y la pregunta es ¿Por qué?" pregunto Naruto con lágrimas

"Te lo quise decir muchas veces y no sabes las veces que me arrepiento de las veces que te guarde la verdad pero ya sabes que Minato y Kushina tenia muchos enemigos y ellos vendrían a por ti en busca de venganza o para usarte de arma y atacar konoha por favor perdóname Naruto" Dijo en sandaime sollozando

"Yo te perdonó jiji pero por favor cuéntame de ellos" dijo Naruto con lágrimas en su rostro

"Tengo algo mucho mejor para ti pero te lo daré cuándo salgas del hospital vale Naruto" dijo el hokage con un rayo de esperanza para que consiguiera su perdón

"! Esta bien jiji¡" respondió Naruto un poco más animado

"Bueno me tengo que ir ven en una semana para que de esta información, a y Naruto no le vayas a contar de esto a nadie" dijo el sandaime antes de salir de la habitación

"Estaré allí jiji" dijo Naruto

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos paso una semana donde Naruto al estar encerrado las 24 horas del día estuvo jugando bromas a todas las personas del hospital y fue visitado por el hokage para ver como estaba, pero no todo fue alegría ya que las enfermeras no lo trataron tal bien y su comida estaba a punto de echarse a perder o estaba mal cocinada pero de allí en fuera todo estuvo normal.

Actualmente se ve a una mancha de color amarillo corriendo por las calles repletas de gente haciendo sus actividades y ¿cual fue la razón?, pues muy fácil hoy el hokage le hablaría de sus padres pero fue cortado de su emoción cuando escucho una voz atronadora.

"_**¿Estas emocionado mocoso?**__" _**dijo el kiuby**

"_Oh, kurama ¿Cómo haz estado? Y pues claro que estoy emocionado hoy jiji me hablará de mis padres_" respondió Naruto chocando contra una pared y cayendo al suelo ya que al concentrarse tanto no presto atención a donde iba.

"!arrggg¡ eso si dolió" se quejo Naruto por el dolor del golpe, una vez arriba se dirigió a la oficina del sandaime, no sin antes pelearse con la secretaria como cada vez que visitaba al hokage

"! Hola jiji estoy aquí para que me digas de mis padres" dijo Naruto emocionado, pero para gran vergüenza de él, había un hombre con la misma vestimenta del hokage, un sombrero idéntico como el del hokage pero este tenia el símbolo de viento, de una edad que no rebasaba a los 40 años y a su lado un niña de unos ocho años, de pelo rubio con cuatro coletas.

"¡ Oh, lo siento jiji no sabia que estabas ocupado!" pero fue interrumpido por el hokage

"Naruto a la próxima toca por favor pero ya que, Naruto él es el kazekage de la villa oculta de la arena y ella es su hija mayor Temari" concluyo Hiruzen

"Un placer kazekage-sama, Temari-sa yo me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, lo siento jiji esperaré a fuera" dijo Naruto avergonzado y saliendo rápido pero fue parado por la puerta llevándolo al piso"¡ arrrgg que dolor, oh perdón ya me voy" concluyo Naruto llendose de la habitación no sin antes ganarse una risita de Temari

"_Es tierno, ¡tierno, temari pensaste que es tierno!, tu no vez a los hombres no, tu los castigas y haces sufrir pero era lindo, ¡ no Temari deja de pensar esto!"_ pensó Temari y con su rostro sonrojado de pensar esas cosas de Naruto.

El hokage y el kazekage solo veían divertidos ante la escena del los de niños

Afuera Naruto estaba sentado perdido en sus pensamientos

"_Gua, esa chica era muy linda" _pensó Naruto antes de saltar en su mente por lo que pensó

"_No Naruto no pienses en eso pero era linda, no que digo arrggg¡" _pensó Naruto con un rostro sonrojado

"**jajajaja, parece que el mocoso se ha enamorado" dijo kurama riendo ante el rostro sonrojado de Naruto**

"**!**No es cierto kurama no me enamore de ella¡" Dijo Naruto defendiéndose de los comentarios de kiuby

"**Lo que digas pero recuerda que compartimos el mismo cuerpo así que yo se que sientes" respondio kiuby**

Antes que Naruto pudiera responder fue silenciado por el sonido de la puerta viendo salir al kazekage y a temari, cuando salieron rápidamente entro no sin antes cruzar la mirada con Temari

"Ahora si jiji háblame de mis padres" dijo Naruto impaciente

"Tranquilo Naruto primero lo primero, las propiedades y el dinero de tus padres se te dará cuando te hagas jounin o te cases, segundo pergaminos y técnicas avanzadas hasta también hasta hacerte chunin y ultimo te convertirás en el jefe de los clanes Namikaze y Uzumaki hasta hacerte jounin o casarte, pero lo que si te puedo dar son pergaminos básicos para que los estudies, perdón Naruto por no darte todas pero entiende la gente puede sospechar y solo hasta que puedas defenderte y cuidar por ti mismo recibirás todas las cosas" concluyo el sandaime

"Lo entiendo jiji ¿es todo?" pregunto Naruto

" No también tienes una carta que te han dejado, mira tómala esta detrás del retrato de tu padre" respodio Hiruzen

Naruto emocionado no tuvo que esperan ni persarlo dos veces ya que rápidamente fue al retrato de su padre, lo quite con cuidado revelando un espacio con un carta y un pergamino, con toda la velocidad que pudo abrió la carta y esta decía asi

**Querido Naruto:**

**Hola Naruto ¿Cómo haz estado? Espero que bien, perdóname por favor por dejarte solo toda tu vida te preguntaras ¿quién soy y para qué te escribo? Pues eso es muy fácil mi nombre es Minato Namikaze, yondaime hokage de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, el motivo por lo que te escribo esta carta es para decirte y pedirte disculpas por no estar allí con tigo, si les esta carta es que el kiuby se escapo durante el parto por que se rompió el sello de Kushina Uzumaki tu madre también conocida como el habanero sangriento de la hoja, la mujer más hermosa que conozco, era cara redonda, ojos violeta y pelo rojo, espero que nos perdones por sellarlo en ti pero yo confió en que podrás controlar el poder del kiuby yo creo en ti.**

**Dejo en tu poder nuestras pertenencias cuando alcances la madures o te cases y sea el momento apropiado, toma los libros, pergaminos, técnicas, dinero y propiedades de nuestros clanes espero que seas una buena persona y cuídate mucho.**

**Te quiere: Tu padre Minato Namikaze, yondaime hokage, el rayo amarillo de la hoja y lo más importante esposo y padre de Kushina Uzumaki y Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki**

**Posdata: Se que el sandaime no te dará mis técnicas pero mínimo te dejaré mi jutsu con el que mate a miles de hombres el ****jutsu del dios trueno volador**** no te preocupes en descifrar el sello ya lo preparé solo sige las instrucciones y cuídate mucho.**

Al terminar de leer Naruto tenía lágrimas de felicidad y tristeza ya que por fin supo más de sus padres y que lo querían, pero estaba triste ya que no pudo estar con ellos.

"Jiji me podrías dar los libros voy a comenzar a entrenar para hacer sentir a mis padres orgullosos y proteger konoha es una promesa y ya sabes que nunca vuelvo a mi palabra porque desde ahora ese es mi nindo" dijo Naruto feliz

"Claro Naruto y si necesitas algo no dudes en decirme si" dijo el sandaime entregándole los pergaminos y libros básicos junto con unas pesas para piernas y manos

"Gracias jiji por todo" concluyo Naruto antes de salir corriendo a entrenar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez fuera Naruto pensaba donde podía entrenar sin llamar la atención

"_¿Dónde podría ser?" _pensó Naruto

"**Por que no vas al bosque a las a fueras de konoha para entrenar" dijo kiuby**

"_creo que será lo mejor_" pendo Naruto antes de correr directo al bosque y una vez allí kiuby le da las instrucciones para que inicie su entrenamiento.

"**Haber mocoso para comenzar con tu entrenamiento primero controlaras bien tu chakra para hacer jutsu, para los primeros seis meses trabajaras con tu cuerpo haciéndolo más resistente, haras control de chakra y aprenderás el jutsu de reemplazamiento, harás un henge y ya que tienes la cantidad de chakra tan grande como la de un chunin podrás hacer kage bushin y con eso acortaras tu entrenamiendo, en los otros seis meses trabajaremos con el taijutsu de los kitzunes y empezaras a dominar tu chakra elemental y para el próximo año entrenaremos todo esto más genjutsu, kenjutsu y fuinsutsu, desgraciadamente no se ninjutsu medico así que en esa rama conseguirás otro maestro y en cuanto a el rinnegan después de terminar estos dos años empezaras a controlarlo y para ello yo te ayudare" cocluyo el kitzune mayor**

"_Bueno entonces ¿cuándo empezamos?"_ pregunto Naruto

"**Empezaremos ahora con unas 20 vueltas alrededor de konoha con pesos de 15 libras, al terminar darás 200 sentadillas, 200 abdominales, 200 lagartijas y 200 saltos, después comenzaremos a controlar tu chakra a y tendras que comenzar a comer mucho más sano no esa porquería a la que llamas ramen, no quiero que mi contenedor sea un enano debilucho" dijo kurama **

"_¿qué hay de malo en el ramen es el alimento de los dioses?"_ dijo Naruto

"**Podrás comerlo pero solo una vez a la semana y comeras más sano como verduras para que crezcas grande y fuerte pero ya no repliques y comienza o aras el doble" dijo kiuby amenazándolo**

Y con esto con una velocidad igual a la del jutsu del dios trueno volador Naruto comenzó a hacer los ejercicios y al final del día Naruto estaba agotado por su primer entrenamiento y tenia que hacer se a la idea que estaría haciendo esto por el resto de su vida.

**Espero que les haya gustado critiquen, se aceptan sugerencias y felicitaciones.**


	4. Capitulo 4: La plática y la academia

******Aquí esta el siguiente capitulo y como hoy tenía el día libre pues decidí subir también el quinto capitulo más tarde, espero que les gusté y recuerden dejar sus sugerencias o felicitaciones.**

**Capitulo 4: La platica, la academia y los nuevos amigos**

Un niño de unos ocho años caminaba contento rumbo a la torre Hokage pues el sandaime Hokage lo mando a llamar con uno de sus anbu informándole que el Hokage quería verlo. Aquel niño iba perdido en sus pensamientos preguntándose ¿qué quería decirle el Hokage?, aquel niño de nombre Naruto había crecido mucho en esos dos años gracias a que kurama implemento en su entrenamiento de Naruto, una alimentación más completa que contenía frutas, verduras, carne, etc. Y menos ramen para que creciera muy alto y tuvo razón ya que Naruto media la altura de un niño de diez años.

En esos dos años Naruto tuvo un entrenamiento intenso que si se comparaba era igual o peor que un entrenamiento nivel chunin. En sus primeros meses como kurama le dijo, estuvo trabajando en su resistencia, primero comenzó con 20 vueltas alrededor de konoha y una vez terminado eso hizo sentadillas, lagartijas, abdominales y más ejercicios de ese tipo con sus pesos de piernas y manos aumentados con 15 libras cada una y cada ejercicio era de 200 veces, donde estuvo con el mismo entrenamiento una semana hasta que kiuby decidió dificultarlo con subir todos sus ejercicios cada semana al doble, lo que significa que primero fueron 40 vueltas alrededor de konoha con 30 libras en sus pesos y todos sus ejercicios eran de 400 cada uno y así estuvo kurama subiendo todo al doble cada semana hasta que se cumplieron los seis meses con lo cual termino con 500 vueltas alrededor de konoha con los pesos aumentados a 350 libras cada uno y cada ejercicio fue de 5000 cada uno.

También en ese lapso kiuby le enseño a caminar por los árboles solo con chakra y a parte de eso le enseño a hacer un henge o jutsu de transformación para poder ir a comprar tranquilamente a las tiendas sin que lo corrieran o le dijeran demonio, también le enseño el jutsu de remplazamiento y el kage bushin el cual le ayudo con el control de chakra, desgraciadamente no los podía usar para entrenar físicamente ya que no estaba diseñados para eso porque si lo hacían explotarían los músculos del cuerpo.

Durante los próximos seis meses kurama lo entreno en el taijutsu de los zorros, el cual consistía en bloquear y contraatacar con puñetazos y patadas en los punto de presión, ligamentos y tendones, así como para romper músculos y huesos.

También kurama le enseño el control sobre sus afinidades naturales porque gracias al rinnegan tuvo acceso a todas pero según kiuby que para poder manejar los subelementos era necesario controlar todos los caminos del rinnegan y el camino exterior y esté una vez abierto iba a ganar unos elementos especiales los cuales eran el elemento ying y el elemento Yang. Naruto al tener la ayuda de kurama y grandes reservas de chakra podía crear jutsus de todos los elementos pero solo eran de rango d y c.

Durante ese tiempo primero tuvo que aprender a controlar sus elementos, con la ayuda de los kage bushin dominó los elementos fuego, agua, tierra y rayo muy rápido ya que no necesitaban mucho entrenamiento pero el elemento viento tardo un mes con todo y clones de sombra en controlarlo, ya que tuvo que realizar el ejercicio de cortar una hoja, cortar una piedra y por último y más difícil cortar una cascada. Y por último para finalizar su primer año de entrenamiento kurama de enseño a caminar sobre el agua.

En su segundo año práctico sus ejercicios de resistencia que fueron los mismos solo que las pesas eran de 400 libras cada una y en control de chakra implemento el de caminar sobre una cascada y separar la arena de colores lo más rápido que podía.

También mejoro su taijutsu de los zorros y en cuanto a ninjutsu implemento para cada uno de sus elementos, unos cuantos jutsus rango b como fue el Futon: gran dragón de viento o suiton: tornado de agua. A parte de eso kiuby le enseño fuinjutsu ya que al estar dentro de kushina aprendió a hacer sellos, actualmente Naruto era nivel siete de diez en esa área, en cuanto a kenjutsu estaba en nivel chunin y su estilo fue el mismo que kushina el cual fue el estilo uzumaki.

En el área de genjutsu tuvo muchas dificultades pues gracias a sus grandes reservas de chakra era imposible hacer una o eso fue hasta que empezó a realizar más ejercicios de chakra y con mucha perseverancia logro disiparlos y realizar algunos genjutsu pero de alto nivel. Kurama adicionalmente le enseño estrategia y también a controlar un poco sus emociones pero seguía siendo una persona feliz, ruidosa y a veces despistado.

Actualmente Naruto era feliz con todos sus logros ya que estaba en nivel chunin casi topando con el nivel jounin, estaba feliz de tener a kurama de amigo pero fue cortado de su felicidad al entrar a la torre Hokage ya que como de costumbre tuvo que pelear con la secretaria para que lo dejara pasar.

"Ey jiji, ya estoy aquí ¿qué querías hablar con migo?" pregunto un Naruto confundido

"pues Naruto tu ¿quieres ser un ninja no?" Pregunto ganando un asentamiento con la cabeza

"Bueno Naruto como ya paso tu cumpleaños numero ocho y aparte del mono naranja que te di te eh inscrito en la academia ninja para que culpas con tu sueño de ser Hokage" concluyo el sandaime

"Gracias jiji no sabes lo feliz que estoy" dijo Naruto abrazando al hokage

"Te prometo que no desperdiciare la oportunidad" dijo Naruto con una gran sonrisa

"Eso espero y ese día yo te acompañare" dijo el hokage son una sonrisa

"Si gracias eres lo más cercano a una familia que tengo" dijo Naruto

"No solo yo tu y yo tenemos una familia muy grande" dijo sarutobi

" ¿cómo es eso a que te refieres jiji?" Respondió un confundido Naruto

"Si Naruto todos somos una gran familia gracias a la voluntad de fuego" dijo hiruzen con un tono de voz sabio

"Voluntad de fuego?" Pregunto Natuto

"La voluntad de fuego es la voluntad que todos los ninjas y habitantes de konoha tienen en su interior y es la voluntad de proteger lo que es precioso para nosotros tengo en cuenta" dijo el sandaime sabiamente

"Si jiji mientras yo viva extenderé esa enseñanza, seré en mejor Hokage y traeré la paz al mundo es una promesa y yo jamás vuelvo a mi palabra ese es mi nindo." Concluyo un Naruto muy entusiasmado

"ya lo creo Naruto, bueno te veré en la academia en tres días" dijo el sandaime

"Si jiji te veré luego" y se despidió del hokage con un abrazo

" bueno adiós Naruto" dijo hiruzen

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pasaron los tres en donde Naruto entreno sin cansancio y actualmente un destello naranja pasaba por las calles de konoha y ese destelló no era otro que Naruto uzumaki corriendo a toda velocidad a la academia ya que se le hacia tarde pues debido al entrenamiento se despertó tarde.

Bajo la velocidad al ver a mucha gente tanto ninja como aldeanos con sus respectivos hijos entre ellos estaban los líderes de los clanes y sus herederos Uchiha, hyuga, yamanaka, nara, akimichi, aburame, inuzuka y la concejal haruno, justo delante de ellos estaba el sandaime hablando con los líderes, asi que lo fue a saludar.

"¡hola jiji ya estoy aquí!" Dijo un Naruto entusiasmado

" ya lo veo Naruto, ya casi comienza la ceremonia para iniciar las clases y ahorita estoy ocupado con los líderes de los clanes, ¿porqué no vas a conocer a sus hijos son ellos, los que están en ese grupo?" Dijo el sandaime

"La cafeína" bye Naruto

Y con esto Naruto se dirigió hacia el grupo un poco nervioso y cada vez que se acercaba los niños lo veían acercarse

"hola mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki mucho gusto" dijo Naruto

"Y ustedes ¿cómo se llaman?" Pregunto Naruto

"bueno yo soy Shikamaru Nara mucho gusto también"respondió un niño con peinado de piña y una actitud floja

"Ino Yamanaka" respondió una niña rubia

"Chouji Akimichi" respondió un niño gordito

"Kiba Inuzuka y el es Akamaru" dijo un niño con un perro en su cabeza

"Shino Aburame" respondió un niño con una gafas y un aspecto misterioso

"Sakura Haruno" dijo una niña con cabello rosa

"hi.. Hinata hyu.. Hyuga " respondió una niña de ojos blancos con una actitud tímida

"hmp.. Sasuke Uchiha" respondió un niño con cabello azabache

"¿oigan quieren jugar con migo? bueno si quieren en lo que inicia la ceremonia" dijo un Naruto nervioso

"claro porque no?" Dijo kiba y un ladrido de su perro Akamaru

Los demás solo asintieron y así comenzaron a jugar a los ninja hasta que fueron interrumpidos por el sandaime que comenzó a hablar

" Muy buenas a todos damas y caballeros, niños aspirantes a ser ninjas es un gusto para mi darles la bienvenida a la academia la cual será su hogar durante cuatro años, aquí desarrollarán algunas habilidades y desarrollaran algunas otras espero que logren sus objetivos y que la voluntad de Fuego esté con todos ustedes" concluyo el hokage

Una vez terminado el discurso, todos los nuevos alumnos se fueron a sus salones predeterminados, Naruto mentalmente dio gracias a kami por ponerlo en el mismo salino que sus nuevos amigos.

"_Tiene gracia están aquí todos los herederos de clanes y lo chistoso es que yo también soy uno aunque no lo sepan"_pensó naruto

"**tienes razón pero vete acostumbrado a y tu profesor a entrado al salón" dijo kurama cortando la comunicación **

"Hola a todos mi nombre es Iruka Urumi y a partir de hoy soy su sensei y este es mi asistente Mizuki. Naruto miro a ambos y se dio cuenta que Mizuki no miro con malicia pero Iruka era neutral aunque habia una porción de odio en sus ojos

Durante el resto del día solo les enseñaron sobre la historia de konoha y un pequeño partido de taijutsu para evaluarlos, a Naruto le toco con un niño civil por lo que fue suave y obviamente gano. Naruto al ver el nivel de los niños decidió que a partir de ese momento ocultaría su fuerza hasta convertirse en un genin.

Al terminar la academia Naruto se fue despidiendo de sus nuevos amigos

"Hasta luego los veré mañana" dijo Naruto mientras tomaba su camino directo a su lugar de entrenamiento.

**Espero que les gusté más tarde otro capitulo**


	5. Capitulo 5: La masacre y nuevo hermano

**Aquí esta el capitulo adicional del dia espero que lo disfruten**

**Capitulo 5: El nuevo entrenamiento, la masacre y nuevo hermano**

Después de haber asistido por primera vez a la academia Naruto poco a poco se adaptó a sus profesores, Misuki seguía siendo malo con el pero en cambio Iruka lo apoyaba y poco a poco lo empezó a ver como a un hermano mayor.

Sus amigos seguían siendo buenos con él y en cada recreo jugaban a los ninja, pero después de unas semanas las cosas cambiaron un poco pues Sakura e Ino se obsesionaron por Sasuke y este se empezó a excluir del grupo ya que no quería ser acosado.

Otro caso fue Hinata ya que hace unas semanas él la salvo de unos niños que la molestaron, desde entonces el noto que la chica se enamoró del él ya que tartamudeaba más o se desmayaba al estar cerca de él pero no dijo nada para no incomodarla, pero a parte de eso no cambiaron mucho las cosas.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba entrenado hasta que escucho una voz atronadora

"**Mocoso entra al sello tengo algo que decirte" dijo kurama**

**Mente de Naruto**

"Kurama entonces, ¿qué querías decirme?" Naruto pide

"**Bueno Naruto como te dije hace dos años hoy comenzaremos tu entrenamiento en el uso de tu rinnegan, pero eso si no quiero que descuides tu taijutsu, ninjutsu, fuinjutsu, kenjutsu, genjutsu y mucho menos tu resistencia y control de chakra y una última cosa no te creas dios con estos ojos ya que no lo eres esta claro"dijo kurama**

"Si kurama te lo prometo, ya era hora para que me entrenaras con el rinnegan, entonces ¿qué aprenderé primero?" dijo Naruto entusiasmado

"**Bueno primero activa tu rinnegan" dijo kurama**

"claro enseguida" respondió Naruto antes que cayo en la cuenta que no sabía como activarlos

"oye kurama ¿cómo se activa el rinnegan?" Pregunto Naruto y ante esta pregunta kurama casi se cayó de espaldas

"Gaki para activarlo envía chakra a tus ojos y una vez hecho esto sal al mundo exterior" dijo kurama

Naruto hizo lo que le dijo kurama y regreso al mundo real

**Mundo exterior**

"Listo kurama y ahora que?" Pregunto Naruto

"**Bueno Naruto viendo que todavía eres muy joven tendrás que aprender a usarlos uno por uno para que no se dañen tus ojos y tu cuerpo se adapté" dijo kiuby para poder continuar**

**"El primero que aprenderás a utilizar será el camino Deva" dijo kurama**

**"**Y ¿para qué sirve el camino Deva?" Pregunto Naruto

"**Bueno cada camino tiene poderes especiales los cuales son: **

**El camino deva te da el poder de controlar la gravedad y crear meteoritos**

**El camino animal te da el poder de convocar cualquier animal sin necesidad de un contrato**

**El camino preta sirve para poder absorber cualquier ataque basado en chakra**

**El camino humano otorga al portado la capacidad de leer la mente y arrancar el alma de la víctima**

**El camino asura convierte tu cuerpo en un arma robótica capas de disparar bombas, balas o cualquier arma**

**El camino naraka este camino te da dos poderes uno el de resucitar a perdonas y el segundo es de poder interrogarlas, si dicen la verdad no pasa nada pero si no sus almas irán con el rey del infierno.**

**Ay un camino que nadie conoce, pero lo posee el rinnegan una vez dominados los caminos, este camino se llama camino exterior y con el puedes controlar la vida y la muerte, pero también te da los elementos especiales para dominar los subelementos el cual es el elemento ying y el elemento yang.**

**Primero dominarás el camino deva para ello dormirás sus poder los cuales son el poder de la expulsión el cual el jutsu se llama shinra tensei, para la atracción se llama bansho tensei y la capacidad de crear meteoritos era chibaku tensei.  
**

"bueno kurama comencemos" dijo Naruto

**"Bueno Naruto para qué puedas realizar este ejercicio deberás utilizar los árboles que te rodead" dijo kurama antes de cortar la comunicación **

Con esto Naruto permaneció dos semanas en controlar los jutsu, el de expulsión fue el más fácil de usar, luego el de atracción también fue fácil debido a que no ocupaba mucho chakra y el chibaku tensei fue el más difícil ya que pareciera fácil pero no ya que ocupa mucho chakra pero al final de la semana ya tenía dominado el jutsu.

"**Bueno Naruto el siguiente camino es el animal el cual podrás convocar a cualquier animal con solo pensarlo y mientras más chakra mayor la criatura ahora, para conv****ocar tienes que poner un poco de sangre y luego los siguientes sellos de mano los cuales son jabalí-perro-pájaro-mono-carnero y luego golpeas el piso y gritas jutsu de invocación" concluyo kurama**

**"**haber si me sale" dijo naruto mordiéndole el dedo, haciendo los sellos de mano y por último dijo "**jutsu de**** invocacion" **y con esto apareció una pequeña nube de humo, que poco a poco se disperso revelando un zorro de una cola

**"¿qué demonios hiciste mocoso, porque estoy afuera" pregunto un kurama confundido**

"Bueno quería intentarlo porque bueno eres técnicamente un zorro creí que también puede ser convocado y funciono solo no puse mucho chakra para que no se alarmen las personas y mira pasas desapercibido con solo una cola de poder" concluyo Naruto

**"Muy astuto niño y como regaló te enseñare el camino preta para ello haz un clon de sombra y que te lance un jutsu de fuego, tu solo tendrás que estirar tus manos y siente como absorbes la energía pero no absorbas mucha energía o dañarás tu cuerpo por tanto chakra absorbido" concluyo Kurama**

"Esta bien" dijo Naruto

Y con esto creo un clon el cual lanzo una gran bola fuego y Naruto al ver que se aproximaba estiro las manos y sintió como la energía entraba por su cuerpo era una sensación indescriptible para él.

"**Bueno mocoso, no nos dimos cuenta y ya anocheció yo regresare al sello y te vas a casa por el barrio Uchiha para llegar más rápido, entendido mocoso" concluyo kurama antes de entrar al sello de nuevo**

"Si kurama, ya voy no me regañes" dijo Naruto antes de salir corriendo directo a su casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto corría a toda velocidad en dirección hacia su casa, para ello pasaba por el barrio Uchiha el cual parecía muy silencioso hasta que ese silencio fue roto por un grito

"¡Alguien ayúdeme!" Dijo una voz bastante familiar

"esa es la voz de... ¡Sasuke!" Dijo Naruto

Corriendo a toda velocidad en dirección donde provino el grito, pero al pasar por las calles vio cadáveres y mucha sangre regada por todos lados.

"_¿qué fue lo que paso?" Pensó Naruto_

"¡oh, no Sasuke está en problemas debo apresurarme!" Dijo Naruto

Corriendo lo máximo que pudo llego a la casa de Sasuke viendo a este mismo en el piso llorando y un hombre cubierto de sangre

"¡Sasuke!" Grito Naruto corriendo a salvar a sasuke poniéndole una patada a aquel hombre mandándolo a volar

"¡Salgamos de aquí Sasuke" dijo Naruto

"Si Sasuke vive, tonto hermano pequeño y venga al clan matándome" dijo una voz entré intimidaste y arrepentida

"¿porqué Itachi por que los mataste a todos y me dejaste solo?" Dijo Sasuke llorando antes de caer desmayado pero antes escucho lo siguiente

"fue para probarme a mi mismo y funciono, ahora me estoy arrepintiendo de dejarte vivir, así que te librare de esto" dijo Itachi preparándose para atacarlo pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

"No se quien eres pero no permitiré que dañes más a Sasuke" dijo Naruto atacando a Itachi

"veamos lo que tienes" dijo tambien atacando

Una vez comenzada la batalla solo se podían ver borrones uno negro y otro naranja, entre ellos compartían patadas, puñetazos, Itachi convatia con el taijutsu Uchiha, mientras naruto convatia con el taijutsu de los zorros

"no lo haces nada mal Naruto-kun" dijo Itachi

"¿como sabes mi nombre?" Dijo naruto

"porque yo era uno de los anbu que te protegía" dijo Itachi

"¿eres? Comadreja" dijo Naruto

"Si Naruto-kun toma esto katon: **gran bola de Fuego** "Dijo Itachi

"**Suiton: muro de agua "**dijo Naruto**  
**

"Un niño de ocho años usando jutsu, impresionante después de la masacre ya no me queda mucho chakra solo puedo huir, bueno nos veremos otro día Naruto-kun por favor cuida de Sasuke" concluyo Itachi antes de desaparecer en las sombras

"estuvo cerca debo llevar a Sasuke al hospital" dijo Naruto antes de realizar un clon de sombras para avisar al sandía e mientras el llevaba a Sasuke al hospital

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez que Naruto llego al hospital se llevaron a Sasuke a hacer un chequeo, después de media hora Sasuke se encontraba de nuevo consiente y en en una cama de un cuarto en el hospital.

"¿cómo te sientes Sasuke?"pregunto Naruto preocupado

"como me siento?, es obvio mi familia esta muerta, Itachi me dejo solo en el mundo" dijo Sasuke con unas cuantas lágrimas recordando como mato a sus padres y amigos a través de un genjutsu

"No estas solo yo estoy aquí, como tu amigo y yo te apoyare" dijo un feliz Naruto

"No es lo mismo ya no tengo a nadie ni siquiera a mi hermano" dijo Sasuke en tono triste

"Yo podría ser tu hermano, yo te ayudare a ser más fuerte y no estarás solo" dijo Naruto

"De verdad harías eso por mi" pregunto Sasuke

"Claro yo se lo que se siente estar solo y no dejaré que pases ese dolor solo" dijo Naruto apoyando su mano en el hombro de Sasuke

"entonces si Sasuke?" Pregunto Naruto

"Esta bien...hermano" dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa pequeña, al igual que naruto la tenía pero fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de la puerta

" hola Sasuke, supe lo que paso ¿estas bien?" Pregunto el sandaime

"Estoy bien Hokage-sama" Respondió Sasuke

"Me alegro, bueno Naruto será mejor que nos vayamos, dejemos descansar a Sasuke" dijo el Hokage di riéndose a la puerta pero se detuvo al ver que no lo seguia

"Naruto vámonos" dijo en hokage

"Perdón jiji pero quiero quedarme con mi nuevo hermano" dijo Naruto en todo decidido

"¿Hermano?"Pregunto hiruzen

"Si jiji, Sasuke y yo hemos decidido vivir juntos como hermanos" respondió Naruto

"¿Es cierto Sasuke?" Pregunto sarutobi

"Sí Hokage-sama" dijo Sasuke

"Entonces déjenme arreglar los papeles para que vivan los dos como hermanos en ela era de dormitorios shinobi, Naruto acompáñame a arreglar todo para que oficialmente digan que son hermanos y creo que quieres pasar tus cosas a tu nueva casa no?" Pregunto el hokage

"Si jiji, te veré mañana Sasuke para que yo arregle todo adiós" dijo Naruto antes de irse con el sandaime

"Te veré después...hermano" Dijo Sasuke antes de quedarse de nuevo dormido.

**Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y recuerden sugerencias o felicitaciones se agradece.**


	6. Capitulo 6: La prueba genin y el robo

**Aquí se encuentra el capitulo espero que les gusté y no olviden comentar, criticar o felicitar si les gusto.**

**Capitulo 6: Cuatro años después, la prueba genin y el robo**

Habían pasado cuatro años desde la masacre del clan Uchiha, en ese lapso de tiempo Sasuke estuvo muy inestable psicológicamente, ya que Itachi al utilizar el magenkio sharingan específicamente el tsukuyomi en Sasuke, para que pudiera revivir la masacre de su clan y se le quedará gravado en la mente la pérdida de las personas que le importaban, así como todo su clan fue aniquilado delante de sus ojos, tuvo que necesitar mucha ayuda especial para poder superarlo y con la ayuda de Naruto fue más fácil ya que no se sintió tan solo.

También en ese transcurso de tiempo Naruto junto con la ayuda de kurama logro controlar y dominar cinco de los seis caminos del dolor que le otorgaba el rinnegan, pero tuvo que pasar con diferentes experiencias que no fueron tan placenteras, ya que los poderes llegaron solos a Naruto, el camino humano lo despertó cuando una turba intento matarlo, ya que un hombre que estaba borracho y al ser ignorante de la herencia de Naruto, insulto a sus padres firmando su sentencia de muerte ya que su cuerpo actuó por impulso ante la ira de insultar a sus padres, arrancando el alma del cuerpo del pobre hombre condenando su alma a vagar sin rumbo por la eternidad.

El camino asura lo desbloqueo como lo hizo con los caminos dos y tres a través de un arduo entrenamiento que empujó su cuerpo hacia los límites, pareciera que fuera muy fácil desbloquearlo pero era todo lo contrario ya que consistía en cambiar el propio cuerpo y reemplazarlo con una estructura robótica diseñada para crear cualquier arma.

El camino naraka sería por el momento imposible ya que según kurama este camino solo podía desbloquearse por medio de sentir el dolor de perder a una persona querida o cercana a él.

Independientemente del entrenamiento para poder controlar y dominar el rinnegan, también entreno en sus especialidades como lo fue el taijutsu ya que en ese periodo domino y perfecciono el taijutsu de los zorros, su resistencia, fuerza y velocidad era equivalente a la de un jounin.

En el área de ninjutsu avanzo a pasos agigantados aprendiendo muchos jutsus de rango b y rango a en todas sus afinidades naturales. Desgraciadamente todavía no podía dominar los kekkei genkai pues como todavía no desbloqueaba ni el camino naraka, ni el camino exterior el cual fue la clave porque al activar el camino exterior Naruto podría también activar el elemento ying y el elemento yang para la fusión de subelementos.

En lo que fue el área de genjutsu no era tan avanzado debido a sus grandes reservas de chakra, pero con la ayuda del kiuby y sus grandes reservas era casi imposible aser lo caer en un genjutsu, su repertorio en genjutsu era muy pequeño pero era de rango a.

Honrando a sus padres en el arte del sello o fuinjutsu, Naruto lo estudio hasta que se convirtió en un maestro de sello nivel diez de diez, al ver que ya estaba listo a la edad de once años, Naruto por fin decidió utilizar el **jutsu del dios trueno volador **donde requirió permanecer inmóvil durante dos semanas, porque según el jutsu se requería, que el usuario sintiera todo su cuerpo, la sangre corriendo por sus venas, como las células nacen, mueren y son reemplazadas en menos de un segundo, etc.

Por ultimo pero menos importante el kenjutsu, ya que no solo aprendió y controló el estilo uzumaki si no que también agrego unos cuantos movimientos que combinado con su taijutsu atacaba los puntos de presión y también los vitales.

En esos cuatro años Naruto creció a una altura de un niño de 14 años aunque tenía 12, también se dejó crecer el cabello puntiagudo dejando dos mechones a los costados de su cara, honrando en estilo de su padre. En cuanto a su sentido de la moda no cambió ya que seguía llevando su mono naranja.

Actualmente Naruto se encontraba caminando rumbo a la academia con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y al lado de este Naruto se encontraba Sasuke que iba por el mismo rumbo pues hoy era su último día en la academia.

"hey hermano, ¿emocionado? hoy por fin nos convertiremos en ninja" dijo Naruto con un gran entusiasmo que era contagioso

"hmp, ya se que los dos pasaremos así que para que preocuparse o sentirse emocionado" respondió Sasuke con su cara de aburrimiento

"Oh, vamos Sasuke vive la vida y deja de estar de amargado" dijo Naruto en tono enojado

"Tal vez lo haga si no fastidiaras Naruto" dijo Sasuke para defenderse

"Pero me quieres verdad hermanito" dijo un Naruto en tono burlón

"hmp, dobe" dijo Sasuke

"Teme" respondió Naruto

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

"Dobe"

"Teme"

Y así continuaron insultandose uno a otro hasta que por fin llegaron a la a academia para pasar el examen de acenso a genin. Desgraciadamente o afortunadamente al llegar vieron al club de fans de Sasuke esperándolo en la puerta.

"Ey, Sasuke-kun, por favor salgamos los dos solos" dijo una fan al azar

"no invítame a mi" dijo otra muchacha

"no a mi" dijo una niña de la multitud y con ello iniciaron su discusión por su "Sasuke-kun"

"jajajaja, hermano parece que estas bien fregado" dijo Naruto entre carcajadas de como hostigaban a Sasuke. Este mismo estaba a punto de responder pero fue silenciado por un chillido.

"Ey, Naruto-kun ven siéntate junto de mi" dijo una niña al azar

"no conmigo!" Dijo otra niña

"jaja no soy el único dobe" dijo Sasuke riendo con una pizca de superioridad

"Cállate teme" dijo Naruto un tanto molesto, Sasuke estaba a punto de empezar una pelea pero fue interrumpido por iruka y su** jutsu cabeza gigante** demoniaca.

"Bueno clase, esté día será muy importante para ustedes ya que con este examen podría comenzar su carrera como ninjas pero bueno en que consistirá su examen, primero sera examen escrito donde lo responderán en 45 minutos.

Después prueba de lanzamiento de kunai y shuriken diez de diez cada uno, luego la prueba de taijutsu que es conbatir contra un profesor el cual será misuki o yo. Y por ultimo realizaran un **henge, jutsu de sustitución y un bushin** regular.

Ese será su examen, tienen unos diez minutos para descansar antes que llegue misuki con los exámenes, ¿alguien tiene una duda?" confluyo Iruka viendo que nadie decía nada hasta que vio a Naruto con la mano en alto.

"Si Naruto ¿qué ocurre?" Pregunto Iruka

"¿puedo ir al baño?" pregunto Naruto

" Si pero no tardes más de 5 minutos o serás descalificado" Concluyo Iruka

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Su viaje hacía en baño fue relativamente tranquilo para Naruto, este mismo iba caminando por los pasillos de la academia hasta que escucho la voz de misuki hablando con una voz extraña.

"Ya lo tienes preparado todo?" Pregunto la voz misteriosa

"Si ya lo tengo lo único que tengo que hacer es engañar a un reprobado del examen para que se encargué de robar el pergamino prohibido"respondió Misuki

"Excelente el señor Orochimaru estará muy complacido con tus servicios" dijo de nuevo la voz misteriosa

"Sí no le defraudare al señor Orochomaru" respondió Misuki

"Más de vale que sea asi o ya sabes lo que te pasara" dijo la voz misteriosa

"Bueno es hora de irme te veré en la noche" concluyo la voz antes de apagarse

Con esta información que Naruto poseía corrió lo más que pudo la salón de clases, tomando una decisión, el fallaría el examen a propósito para atrapar a ese traidor de Misuki.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez que Naruto ingreso al aula con sus demás compañeros, dio inicio al examen escrito el cual duró cuarenta y cinco minutos, en el transcurso de la prueba Naruto observo con facilidad que se trataba de un genjutsu, el cual no se molesto ni en disiparlo para no levantar sospechas.

En la prueba de lanzamiento procuro fallar todos los reactivos, lo que fue la prueba de taijutsu la cual tenia de propósito que combatiera el alumno y el maestro, en este caso fue Iruka contra Naruto pero este mismo se inmuto en moverse ni un milímetro.

Como última prueba era realizar un simple** henge, jutsu de sustitución y el bushin.**

"Bueno Naruto realice un **henge"** dijo Iruka

"Bueno aqui va" dijo naruto con una sonrisa de malicia

**"Transformación"** Dijo Naruto antes de formarse un nube de humo en la cual salió una chica rubia, con un gran busto, delgada, enviando besos a los profesores y sobre todo semidesnuda, que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación excepto que sus partes íntimas estaban cubiertas por nubes de humos.

Tanto Misuki como Iruka se quedaron viendo la transformacion hasta que cayeron en la cuenta que estaba desnuda por no cual ambos salieron disparados hacia atrás con ríos de sangre.

"Jajaja esta es mi creación yo lo llamo el **jutsu** sexi" respondió Naruto

"Idiota ponte serio por una vez en tu vida" dijo un Iruka enojado, fue en ese momento que Naruto decidió volver a hacer el **henge** del sandaime hokage todo defectuoso, luego continúa con el jutsu de remplazamiento en el cual también falló.

"ahora Naruto has tres clones" dijo Iruka

"**Bushin no jutsu"**dijo Naruto asciendo solo un clon pero este fue enfermizo y casi muerto

" lo siento Naruto pero no lo puedo promover" dijo Iruka para ver la cara falsa de desilusión de Naruto.

"Iruka tal vez podamos hacer una excepción en este caso" sugirió Misuki

"Lo siento pero no puedo, te puedes retirar Naruto" Dijo Iruka virndo como Naruto salía del salón, pero en el caso de naruto, este mismo se encontraba saltando de felicidad en su mente porque su plan funciono solo era cuestión de esperar, por lo cual no espero tanto tiempo.

"Ey, Naruto perdona a Iruka el quiere lo mejor para ti, sabes hay otra manera de convertirte en un genin ¿quieres saberlo?" Pregunto Misuki con una pizca de malicia

"Claro ¿cuál es esa forma?"pregunto Naruto sabiendo la treta de Misuki

"Lo único que tienes que hacer es robar el pergamino prohibido que se encuentra debajo del escritorio del hokage yo te veré a media noche para promoverte" concluyo misuki creyéndosela que su plan funciono.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eran aproximadamente las nueve de la noche y Naruto se dirigía a la torre Hokage para poder robar el pergamino prohibido, estaba casi saliendo de la oficina del Hokage cuando escucho la puerta abrirse y la voz de una persona muy familiar para él.

"¿Que estas haciendo Naruto?" Pregunto Hiruzen

"Perdóname jiji pero es por el bien de la aldea oculta entre las hojas **jutsu sexi !"** grito Naruto revelando su versión femenina adulta mandando al hokage a volar con una hemorragia Nasal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto estaba en el bosque esperando a Misuki hasta que cayo en la cuenta que todavia faltaban dos horas así que decidió abrir el pergamino.

" _Tendremos que ver lo que podemos aprender ", pensó Naruto antes de ser interrumpido por Kurama_

**"Mira ese el jutsu, de los clones explosivos se ve interesante no lo cres?" Pregunto kurama **

_"Si porque es destructivo y a la vez envía sus memorias al original no estará de más a prenderlo eh kurama" dijo Naruto_

**"Estas en lo cierto mocoso" dijo kiuby**

El resto del tiempo se la paso perfeccionando el jutsu hasta que escucho una voz

"Por lo tanto estos Naruto, que los eres idiota sin eh estado buscando por todas partes" Iruka llorar por la preocupación

"Lo siento pero Misuki-sensei me dijo que si hacia esto podría convertirme en un genin" respondió Naruto

"¡qué Misuki quuuu..." Dijo Iruka pero no pudo continuar por que un kunai atravesó la pierna de Iruka

"eres un tonto Iruka, vamos Natuto dame el pergamino y tal vez no te matare"dijo Misuki con una sonrisa en su rostro

"No, no te lo daré" respondió Naruto

"Naruto sabes porque las personas te odian tanto incluyendo Iruka..." Dijo Misuki pero fue interrumpido por Iruka

"Cállate Misuki esta prohibido" dijo con preocupación Iruka

"No, Necesita saber la verdad y esta verdad es que tu Naruto eres el zorro de las nueve colas, eres el culpable de todas las muerte durante el ataque del demonio de las nueve colas jajaja" concluyo Misuki riéndose

"Eso ya lo sabia y para tu información yo no soy el kiuby y te lo demostraré" dijo Naruto poniéndose en la postura del taijutsu de los zorros

"Vamos a ver lo que tienes kiuby" dijo Misuki enviándole un shuriken gigante para poder matarlo, en ese momento Naruto estaba listo para esquivarlo pero fue detenido por el cuerpo de iruka.

"Iruka sensei? ¿Porqué me salvaste? Yo lo hubiera esquivado" respondió Naruto con un leve enojo

"porque tu y yo somos iguales, no tuvimos familia ninguno de los dos y los dos hacíamos bromas para llamar la atención para que nos reconocieran, yo se lo que se siente estar solo, yo te podría a ver ayudado" dijo Iruka con lágrimas en su resbalando por su cara

"¿porque te molestas por el niño demonio, el nos matara a todos no es más que el kiuby!" grito Misuki

"Eso es lo que el kiuby haría" dijo Iruka pausando y viendo la cara de decepción de Naruto

"Pero naruto es diferente él es un excelente alumno al que eh reconocido... Hace bromas para que la gente lo note sin embargo es algo torpe y por eso lo rechazan... Se esfuerza para ser reconocido... El no es el zorro de las nueve colas... él es Naruto Uzumaki... De la aldea oculta entre las hojas" concluyo Iruka viendo las lágrimas de felicidad de Naruto y la cara de asco de Misuki

"que lindo Iruka ahora muere" dijo Misuki enviando otro kunai para matar a Iruka, pero antes fue interceptado por Naruto

"Es atreves a PONER una mano para sensei ... Te mato!" Naruto DIJO

"Muestra me lo que tienes zorro de las nueve colas" dijo Misuki

"aaahhh!** kage bushin no jutsu"** dijo Naruto creando no decenas, ni centenas sino millares de clones que fueron a la carga de Misuki dejándolo dolo mal herido en el piso inconsciente

"Eso fue increible Naruto, te tengo un regalo cierra los ojos" dijo Iruka poniendo su banda en Naruto

"ya puedes abrirlos, en hora buena graduado, felicidades" dijo Iruka

"Gracias, Iruka-sensei" dijo un Naruto muy feliz, pero no duró tanto cuando llego el sandaime junto con algunos anbu

"Naruto y Iruka acompáñenme a mi oficina" dijo el Hokage con un semblante serio por lo cual ellos dos asintieron.

**Gracias por la paciencia espero que les allá gustado y no olviden comentar.**


	7. Capitulo 7: Nuevo amigo y el equipo 7

**Aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo disfrútenlo, cualquier sugerencia, observación, critica constructiva o felicitación se agradece.**

**Capitulo 7: Un nuevo amigo y las presentaciones **

Una vez el Sandaime Hokage llego al lugar de la "pelea" entre Naruto y Misuki, ordeno a sus anbu llevarse a un Misuki con moretones y ensangrentado al D.I.T o Departamento de Interrogación y Tortura para que fuera interrogado por sus actos en contra de la aldea oculta entre las hojas.

En cuanto el hokage vio partir a sus anbu ordeño a Iruka y a Naruto que lo acompañaran a su oficina para que pudiera saber más a fondo sobre los acontecimientos de esa noche. Una vez que llegaron a la torre Hokage, el Sandaime comenzó el interrogatorio.

"A ver Naruto me gustaría saber ¿porque robaste el pergamino prohibido y lo ibas a entregar a Misuki?" pregunto el Sandaime con severidad

"Pues veras jiji, la razón por la que robe el pergamino fue porque en la mañana cuando iba a realizar la prueba para convertirme en genin de casualidad escuche a misuki hablar con un hombre encapuchado, el cual le estaba pidiendo a Misuki que robará el pergamino prohibido para poder entregárselo a Orochimaru el sannin de las serpientes" Pauso Naruto para poder ver a los dos hombres que se encontraban con miradas serias en sus rostros.

"Una vez que el hombre le ordeñó robar el pergamino a Misuki, este le dijo al sujeto su plan para obtener el pergamino, el cual consistía en engañar a la persona que reprobara el examen de robar el pergamino para que el no se ensuciara las manos, fue en ese momento que decidí reprobar el examen a propósito para detener a ese traidor" Concluyo con su explicación Naruto

"Ya veo la razón de tus acciones pero hubieras avisado a Iruka o a mi, no lo vuelvas a hacer" dijo el Hokage con severidad

"Si jiji" respondio Naruto al igual que un niño castigado

"Pero bueno, Naruto como detuviste a un traidor de robar las técnicas más peligrosas de toda konoha se te pagará el día de mañana como si hubiera sido una misión clase b, puedes retirarte Iruka quisiera hablar con Naruto a solas" dijo el Sandaime dejando ir a Iruka no sin antes decirle a Naruto que lo vería a fuera.

"Haber Naruto, yo se claramente que eres mucho más fuerte de lo que aparentas ser, me gustaría saber cuanto es tu nivel actual" dijo hiruzen con curiosidad

"Bueno jiji yo te tengo mucha confianza, pero por favor no le diga a nadie a menos por el momento" dijo a Naruto en tono suplicante

"Esta bien Naruto" dijo en Sandaime con una sonrisa

"Bueno mi taijutsu y velocidad son nivel jounin, en ninjutsu también ya que he dominado el chakra de viento, en genjutsu son nivel chunin, aparte de esas tres especialidades también soy un maestro de sello nivel diez de diez y kenjutsu soy nivel jounin, así que en resumen soy como un jounin estándar" concluyo Naruto

"Bueno la razón por la que quería saber es porque a pesar que todavía no eres un jounin oficialmente, te entregare unos pergaminos de tu madre, ya que aún no podrás tener los de tu padre por la sencilla razón que si te vieran utilizarlos atarían cabos sobre la relación entre tu y Minato" pauso el Hokage para poder aclara se la garganta

"Los pergaminos que te daré son algunos jutsu de tu madre, así como para algunos trucos para kenjutsu y por ultimo pero no menos importante los rollos para poder controlar su kekkei genkai" concluyo Sarutobi

"!¿Mi mamá tenía un kekkei genkai?¡" pregunto un Naruto sorprendido

"Si veras, en el mundo han habido tres doujutsu aunque uno se creé que ha sido un mito, también han habido muchos kekkei genkai elementales como el elemento lava o el elemento hielo, pero sólo ha habido un kekkei genkai con chakra puro, el cual son las cadenas de chakra y estas solo podían ser creadas por el clan uzumaki, ósea tu clan, así que al ser un uzumaki serás capaz de crearlas y utilizarlas.

"Y ¿para qué sirven las cadenas de chakra?" Pregunto Naruto

"Buena pregunta y es por esta razón por la que se eligió a tu madre para ser la jinchuriki del kiuby, la razón es porque en el mundo entero, solo se podía controlar a un biju con tres poderes los cuales son el Magenkio Sharingan, el elemento madera y las cadenas de chakra" concluyo hiruzen

"Asi que con este poder se pueden controlar a los biju?"pregunto Naruto

"No exactamente porque el único capaz de controlar un biju y hacerlo cumplir su voluntad es el magenkio sharingan y en lo que respecta al elemento madera y las cadenas de chakra, estas solo pueden calmar su inmenso chakra" respondió el hokage

"Ya veo, bueno aunque no las necesito, también sirven para pelar contra otros shinobi cierto?" Pregunto Naruto

"Si efectivamente, también sirven para protegerse de cualquier ataque y contraatacar a tus oponentes."respondió el Hokage

"Genial lo dominare y haré sentir a mi madre orgullosa" dijo con alegría Naruto

"Me alegra oír eso, bueno es mejor irnos, te veré mañana para que me entregues tus papeles para hacerte un ninja oficialmente" dijo Sarutobi despidiendo de Naruto

"Si hasta mañana jiji" dijo Naruto saliendo de la oficina del Hokage

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez afuera de la oficina del Hokage Naruto se reunió con Iruka para despedirse.

"Naruto ya es tarde así que veté a casa y mañana te llevare a comer ramen con Ichiraku" dijo Iruka viendo la cara de felicidad de Naruto

"Gracias Iruka-sensei te veré en mañana para comer ramen" dijo Naruto despidiéndose del joven chunin

"Si hasta mañana Naruto" dijo Iruka caminando rumbo a su casa

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Después de los eventos de la noche el resto paso sin ningún inconveniente dando lugar a un nuevo día. Al siguiente día Naruto desayuno, se duchó y preparó para poder ir a dejar sus papeles para registrarse como un ninja de la hoja.

Una vez que Naruto llego a la torre hokage se dirigió directamente a la habitación donde se encontraba en Hokage recibiendo los papeles de todos los ninja.

"Ey, jiji ya estoy aquí" saludo Naruto con una sonrisa

"Ya lo veo Naruto, trajiste tus papeles?"pregunto el Sandaime

"Claro aquí tienes jiji" respondió Naruto dándole sus papeles al Hokage que de inmediato los comenzó a revisar

"Mmmm, parece que todo esta en orden, buen trabajo Naruto" dijo hiruzen felicitando a Naruto

"Escucha jiji lamento haberte noqueado con mi **jutsu sexi** "dijo Naruto pidiendo disculpas al Sandaime

"No te preocupes por eso, pero no lo vuelvas a hacer, aunque estoy tentado en ponerlo como una tecnica prohibida eres un genio jajajaj" dijo en Hokage riéndose junto con Naruto por su chiste

"Bueno se hace lo que se pue..."dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por el sonido de la puerta

"Viejo por fin te derrotaré para quedarme con ese sombre...!" Gritó un niño de aproximadamente 6 años de edad que cayo al suelo por culpa de su bufanda

_"Tenía que aparecer en este momento, con este ya van 6 ataques en la semana" penso con verguenza el hokage_

_"¿Qué le pasa a este chico?" Pensó Naruto con una gota estiló anime_

"Arg, con que me tropecé? Debió de haber sido una trampa muy bien preparada" Se pregunto así mismo el pequeño niño viendo por toda la habitación hasta que su mirada se con centro en Naruto

"Tu fuiste el que hizo a que me tropezará verdad?"Pregunto el niño apuntando con su dedo

"Pero si no hay trampas, tu te tropezaste con tu propia bufanda idiota" dijo Naruto para defenderse y a la vez levantando al niño del cuello.

"¡No es cierto tu hiciste a que me cayera!" Grito el niño lo cual fue silenciado por otra voz pera esta vez más madura

"¡Honorable nieto, ya te he dicho que no te escapes mientras estamos en nuestras lecciones!"gritó un hombre de unos 30 años aproximadamente con un pañuelo que cubría su cabello.

"¿Es el nieto del viejo?"susurro Naruto

_"Es como los demás, ahora que sabe quien soy no se atreverá a ponerme un dedo en cima" pensó en niño con superioridad_

"¡A mi no me importa si es tu abuela!" Grito Naruto dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza al pobre niño

_"Este niño es diferente" pensó el chico antes de agarrase la cabeza del dolor_

"¿Cómo te atreves mocoso?!" pregunto el hombre visiblemente enojado

"hmp, jiji me tengo que ir para arreglar mis cosas para mañana" dijo Naruto antes de salir de la habitación

"¿Hokage-sama va a permitir que ese mocoso golpee a el honorable nieto" dijo el muchacho

"Cálmate Ebisu y si lo haré, porque konohamaru es el que me quería atacar y será mejor que vigiles mejor a mi nieto" dijo el hokage en tono serio

"Claro que lo haré, yo le enseñare el camino hacia en éxito" dijo Ebisu en tono de confianza antes de darse cuenta que no estaba konohamaru

"¿Donde esta el honorable nieto?¡ lo debo de encontrar" dijo Ebisu con preocupación

"Creo que se fue con Naruto" dijo en Hokage en tono neutral

"¿con Naruto? Oh, no esto será un gran problema!" Dijo Ebisu antes de salir corriendo de la habitación

"_Solo espero que Naruto no le enseñé ese jutsu" pensó el Sandaime antes de sacar su preciado libro icha icha paradise._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto se encontraba caminando rumbo a su casa que compartía con Sasuke para poder prepararse para la selección de equipos del día de mañana, pero fue interrumpido cuando vio unas vallas de madera al revés dándose cuenta que también tenía pies pequeños.

"¿porqué me sigues niño?" Pregunto Naruto

"Así que viste a través de mi disfraz es bueno saberlo porque hoy te reconozco como mi rival y mi nuevo maestro" dijo konohamaru con confianza

"No tengo tiempo niño debo prepararme para el día de mañana" dijo Naruto retomando la marcha.

"Vamos jefe por favor quiero llegar a ser Hokage lo más rápido posible" dijo el niño deteniendo a Naruto

"Esta bien muchacho pero primero ¿como te llamas?" Pregunto Naruto

"Me llamo konohamaru jefe"dijo el niño en tono alegre

"Bien konohamaru lo primero que tienes que saber para que yo te entrene es que no hay atajos, el viejo una vez me dijo que el Hokage no es el más fuerte de todo el mundo no, el Hokage es aquel que daría su vida por la aldea y protegería a todas las personas ya que todos somos una gran familia" explico Naruto

"Esta bien jefe pero también me gustaría aprender jutsus muy poderosos así seré el ninja más poderoso del mundo" exclamo un konohamaru muy alegre

"En eso también estas equivocado la fuerza de un ninja nunca se ha medido por la cantidad de jutsu que posee, la verdadera fuerza siempre sale cuando tienes a personas preciosas para proteger esa es la verdadera fuerza" concluyo Naruto

"Si jefe prometo transmitir tus enseñanzas es una promesa" dijo konohamaru

"Bueno lo primero que te enseñare es el **jutsu sexi** "dijo Naruto

"Esta bien comencemos" dijo Naruto llevándose a konohamaru a varias tiendas de revistas de bikini o femeninas. Así anduvieron de tienda en tienda hasta que pasaron varias horas antes que comenzaron a practicar.

"Oye konohamaru porque no te gusta que te digan honorable nieto?" Pregunto Naruto

"Es porque ya que mi abuelo es el Hokage me deben llamar así, pero yo quiero que me digan y me reconozcan por konohamaru no el honorable nieto del tercer hokage" concluyo konohamaru

_"Este niño se parece mucho a mi, el quiere ser reconocido por que está en la sombra de su abuelo y yo quiero ser reconocido porque mi padre selló a kurama en mí" pensó Naruto_

"Konohamaru ya va a anochecer y es mejor que te vallas a casa solo tienes que perfeccio..." dijo Naruto pero fue interrumpido por Ebisu

"Honorable nieto te he estado buscando por todas partes" dijo Ebisu en tono preocupado

"No te preocupes mira el nuevo jutsu que jefe me enseño" dijo konohamaru haciendo en jutsu sexi pero desgraciadamente le salió muy mal

"No te rebajes a aprender jutsus que no son de tu calibre y menos de una persona incompetente" dijo Ebisu lanzando una mirada de odio hacia Naruto

_"Esos ojos de odio" pensó Naruto recordando como los aldeanos le lanzaban miradas de odio _

"Ven conmigo honorable nieto" dijo Ebisu tratándose de llevar a konohamaru

"No yo no quiero ir" dijo konohamaru pataleando

"Deja a konohamaru ahora, aaaahhhh** kage bushin no jutsu"** grito Naruto

"Clones de sombra? Interesante pero yo no soy un tonto como Misuki"dijo Ebisu tomando una postura para atacar

"Toma esto **jutsu sexi"** gritaron los clones de Naruto provocando una gran cortina de humo que al disiparse se llegaron a ver a cientos de mujeres rubias y lo peor del caso es que estaban desnudas!, esto provoco que Ebisu se desmayara con una hemorragia nasal

"Gracias jefe y tiene razón ya es tarde será mejor irme a casa" dijo Konohamaru caminando en dirección a la mansión Hokage

"Hasta luego konohamaru" dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia la otra dirección

"_Gracias Naruto por haberle enseñado a mi nieto el verdadero camino del ninja, tus padres estarían muy orgullosos de ti, pero ese jutsu y pensar que también caí en esa ridiculez" pensó el con vergüenza pero a la vez con orgullo_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente tanto Naruto como Sasuke se levantaron temprano para desayunar y ducharse para dirigirse hacia la academia para la selección de equipos. Una vez en la academia ingresaron al salón de clases para darse cuenta que estaban temprano así que tomaron sus bancas hasta que empezaron a llegar los demás estudiantes.

"Oye Naruto ¿porque estas aquí? según yo era para los solamente deberían estar aquí los graduados" pregunto shikamaru, Sasuke no dijo nada pues ya sabía lo que había sucedido

"Hay shika deberías de ver más de cerca yo soy un graduado" respondió Naruto hacia la pregunta de shikamaru y este mismo solo lo dejo pasar. No tardo mucho tiempo antes que hubo los ventiscas de viento uno color amarillo y otro rosa

"Si llegue primero" dijo la niña de pelo rubio

"Estas ciega Ino yo estoy más adelante por un dedo" contesto la niña de pelo rosa

"Cállate Sakura yo me sentare junto a mi Sasuke-kun" dijo Ino

"Dirás mío no ino-cerda"dijo Sakura

"mío frente de marquesina" respondió Ino

Sakura estaba a punto de responder pero fue silenciada por Iruka que como siempre usó su **jutsu cabeza demoniaca **para poder silenciar a todos y dar su discurso de despedida anual.

"A continuación diré integrantes de cada equipo, equipo uno será..." Y así compenso Iruka a nombrarlos antes de llegar al equipo siete" equipo siete será Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, su sensei será kakashi Hatake" iba a continuar con el nombramiento de los equipos pero fue silenciado por dos gemidos y un grito de Sakura sobre el amor lo puede todo, cabe destacar que la mayoría de las chicas empezaron a reclamar.

"Como decía equipo ocho será Hinata Hyuga, kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame, su senseiserá Kurenai Yuki, equipo nueve todavía está en circulación, equipó diez será Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka y Chouji Akimichi, su sensei será Asuma Sarutobi eso es todo esperarán aquí para que los venga a recoger su jounin-sensei" concluyo Iruka saliendo de la habitación.

Uno por uno fueron saliendo los equipos hasta que solo se quedo el equipo siete el cual tuvo que esperar tres horas más tarde hasta que por fin apareció su sensei el cual vestía su chaleco jounin y era peli plateado, este mismo los observo durante unos minutos hasta que comenzó a hablar.

"Mi primera impresión sobre ustedes es son unos aburridos y los odio, los espero en cinco minutos en el techo de la academia" concluyo el hombre peli plateado desapareciendo en una nube de humo, lo mismo ocurrió con Naruto y Sasuke pero sakura al no saber en jutsu tuvo que por las escaleras.

_"Interesante es justo como me informo el Hokage ellos han estado entrenando y al parecer saben en shuishi no jutsu pero el problema sera la niña de pelo rosa" pensó el peli plateado _

"Bueno comencemos con presentarnos" dijo el espantapájaros

"Disculpe sensei que debemos decir de nosotros?" Pregunto Sakura

"Su nombre, gustos, disgustos, hobbis, planes para el futuro ese tipo de cosas" concluyo el peli plantado

"Porque no inicia usted" propuso Sakura

"Bueno yo me llamo Kakashi Hatake, mis gustos no tengo muchos y disgustos la mayoría, hobbis y planes para el futuro no les incube" dijo kakashi provocando el mismo pensamiento en los tres" ahora le toca a la de pelo de chicle" apunto kakashi provocando una mirada de muerte por parte de Sakura

"Bueno soy Sakura Haruno mis gustos son" dijo volteando hacia Sasuke" mis hobbis y sueños para el futuro son"dijo volviendo a voltear hacia Sasuke pero esta vez sonrojando se " mis disgustos son Ino-cerda" concluyo Sakura

_"Lo que faltaba una chica fan" pensó kakashi_

"Muy bien te toca a ti el rubio" dijo el peli blanco

"Me llamo Naruto Uzumaki, me gusta la formación, el ramen y cuidar a mi hermano Sasuke, no me gustan los ladrones, mentirosos, violadores, asesinos sin piedad y esas personas, mis hobbsi con entrenar y ver la aldea desde el monte Hokage y yo tengo tres sueños para el futuro el primero es ayudar a mi hermano Sasuke con su meta principal, mi segundo sueño es formar una familia y el último es convertirme en el próximo Hokage así todos me respetaran y reconocerán"concluyo Naruto con una sonrisa

_"Este niño es muy interesante veamos hasta donde puedes llegar" pensó kakashi_

"Bueno el último tu el emo" Dijo Kakashi apuntando a un Sasuke visiblemente enojado

"Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha, no me gustan muchas cosas excepto mi hermano Naruto, me disgustan muchas cosas entre ellas fans, mis hobbis son entrenar y yo no tengo un sueño para mi son metas voy a ayudar a mi hermano Naruto con sus sueños, restaurare mi clan y destruiré a alguien en específico."concluyo Sasuke

_"Me lo temía bueno veré más tarde que voy a hacer con el" pensó kakashi_

"Bueno interesante los espero en el campo de entrenamiento número 7 a las 5 de la mañana para realizar un ejercicio de supervivencia" dijo elpeli plateado

"Pero sensei ya realizamos muchos ejercicios de supervivencia" dijo Sakura ganando se una risa de kakashi

"¿Que es lo gracioso sensei?" Pregunto Naruto

"Bueno lo gracioso es que de los 27 alumnos graduados solo nueve serán seleccionados los otros 18 regresarán a la academia" concluyo kakashi

"Pero que pasa con el examen que realizamos?" Pregunto Sakura

"A eso solo era era para eliminar a los que no podían convertirse en genin, bueno vallan a casa y descansen, una última cosa no desayunen o vomitaran" dijo el peli blanco antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo dejando a los tres genin ligeramente sorprendidos.

**Espero que fuera de su agrado, una cosa que quiero comentar es que voy a subir capitulo cada dos días y de vez en cuando cada tres, que tengan una bonita tarde y no olviden sugerir o felicitas **


	8. Capitulo 8: La prueba de las campanas

**Aquí el capítulo que sigue, lo siento por la tardanza pero espero que les gusté.**

**Capitulo 8: La prueba de las campanas**

Después de haberse presentado cada uno de los integrantes de el equipo 7 y que su sensei les diera instrucciones para realizar la "prueba de supervivencia", cada uno se dirigió por caminos separados excepto Sasuke y Naruto los cuales se encontraban entrenando en el bosque como era su costumbre.

_"Bueno no se en que consistirá la prueba de mañana pero por si acaso tenemos listo el plan de ataqué A y si no funciona será el B" penso Naruto _

"Entonces Sasuke como crees que será la prueba de mañana?" pregunto Naruto tratando de darle una patada

"No lo se, pero nada se interpondrá entre mi venganza y yo" respondió Sasuke esquivando en golpe

"Sasuke que ya hemos hablado de la venganza, lo recuerdas?" pregunto Naruto parando su pelea

"Si lo recuerdo" dijo Sasuke comenzando a recordar su plática.

**Recuerdo**

_Una vez que Naruto y Sasuke salieron del hospital y rentaron su departamento en el complejo shinobi se encontraban sentados desayunando en silencio hasta que Naruto decidió romperlo._

_"Oye Sasuke, que planeas hacer con tu vida, quiero decir en que quieres especializarte" pregunto Naruto_

_"Es muy obvio dobe me convertiré en un ninja, entrenaré duro para hacerme más fuerte y así matar a mi hermano" contesto Sasuke con un poco de veneno en su voz_

_"Sasuke se que lo que hizo Itachi fue terrible pero no vayas por el camino de la venganza ese camino no te traerá nada bueno" concluyo Naruto con su explicación _

_"Entonces que voy a hacer me quedare de brazos cruzados?, entiende Naruto él tiene que pagar por lo que hizo!" dijo Sasuke levemente enfadado_

_"Esta bien Sasuke yo te ayudare a entrenar para que consigas el poder que quieras, pero no te obsesionarás tanto con eso y antes que agredas a Itachi le preguntarás ¿porqué lo hizo? Esta claro?" Pregunto Naruto _

_"Muy bien no me obsesionare tanto con la venganza y antes de atacar a Itachi le preguntaré el porque lo hizo, pero eso si, me ayudarás a conseguir el poder que necesito esta claro?" Concluyo Sasuke_

_"Muy claro" respondió Naruto al ver que logro hacer recapacitar a su hermano político_

**Fin del recuerdo**

"Es bueno ver que lo recuerdes, pero bueno será mejor seguir pensando en que consistirá la prueba de mañana aunque lo más seguro es que tendremos que atacar a kakashi-sensei" dijo Naruto volviendo a la carga contra Sasuke una vez más y asi estuvieron unos cuantas horas más hasta que comenzó a anochecer.

"Bueno Sasuke ya sabes el plan de ataqué que utilizáremos contra kakashi y pues visto que ya anocheció será mejor irnos a casa a dormir" concluyo Naruto

"Esta bien, pero Naruto será mejor empezar a revelar nuestra verdadera fuerza ya sabes que necesitare mi Sharingan y tú tus jutsu de alto nivel" dijo Sasuke

"Si será mejor empezar a revelar nuestra verdadera fuerza, pero el problema será Sakura ya que ella es una carga" explico Naruto

"Tienes razón ella será nuestro principal problema lo mejor será que la empezamos a entrenar o será solamente una molestia" concluyo Sasuke con un tono de voz frío

"Muy bueno entonces regresemos" propuso Naruto y con esto tanto Sasuke y Naruto partieron hacia su departamento donde cenaron y directamente se fueron a dormir.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A la mañana siguiente Naruto y Sasuke se despertaron a las cuatro de la madrugada para poder estar a la hora acordada en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, pero antes de partir se ducharon y desayunaron ya que para ellos fue obvio que era una treta de su sensei y debían desayunar, solo esperaban que Sakura lo adivinará.

Una vez que llegaron al campo de entrenamiento pudieron visualizar a su compañera de equipo sentada así que decidieron unirse a ella a la espera su nuevo sensei. Pasaron las horas y su sensei todavía no llegaba y en ese lapso de tiempo Sakura intentó convencer a Sasuke de tener una cita con él, pero este solo la ignoro y se sentó al lado de Naruto el cual leía un libro titulado "La leyenda del ninja valiente" y su autor era el mismísimo Jiraiya el Sanin de los sapos o también conocido como el sapo sabio del monte Myoboku hogar de una de las tres convocatorias más poderosas que se han visto en el mundo ninja.

Ya había pasado cuatro horas de la hora acordada y los tres jóvenes genin se encontraban tendidos en el suelo cansados de esperar, hasta que de la nada apareció una nube de humo y esta misma al disiparse dejo visualizar a su sensei con una sonrisa.

"Buenos días a todos" Saludo kakashi con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara

"Llega tarde¡" gritaron los tres estudiantes salidos recientemente de la academia

"Lo siento pero en el camino me encontré con un gato negro y ya que no quería mala suerte, tuve que tomar el camino largo" dijo Kakashi ganándose tanto las miradas de Sasuke y Sakura que le decían _estas mintiendo_ y una de Naruto de comprensibilidad.

_"Claro es aceptable así yo también preferiría eso a tener mala suerte" pensó Naruto_

**_"Estúpido mocoso es obvio que esta mintiendo" respondio el zorro de las nueve colas_**

_"Oh, bueno no me regañes" dijo Naruto antes de volver su atención hacia su sensei_

"De cualquier manera iniciaremos con la prueba" dijo kakashi antes de ajustar una alarma y sacar de su bolsillo dos campanas.

"Ven estas dos campanas su objetivo es tratar de quitármelas a toda costa y eso implica que tienen que tratar de acabar conmigo"concluyo kakashi preparado para dar la señal pero fue interrumpido por Sakura

"Pero sensei solo hay dos campanas y nosotros somos tres" Dijo Sakura

"Bueno para aclarar esa duda la respuesta apropiada sería que el que no me logre quitar una campana lo atare a ese poste donde los demás comerán en frente de él o ella y a parte de eso regresará a la academia" concluyo kakashi viendo la cara de horror de sus alumnos

_"Aquí hay gato encerrado pero que será de seguro Sasuke ya se dio cuenta" pensó Naruto_

_"No permitiré que me regresen de nuevo a la academia pero hay algo que no cuadra espero que Naruto y Sakura se hayan dado cuenta de esto" pensó Sasuke_

_"Esto es una prueba de amor y no la fallare, pero el único problema es que no desayune y tengo tanta hambre, pero bueno mi Sasuke-kun nos sacará de esto" pensó Sakura ingenuamente_

"Bueno ya que estamos todos listos podemos comenzar!" Dijo kakashi antes de ver como sus alumnos se escondían en el bosque dejándolo solo en el centro

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto y Sasuke se encontraban detrás de unos árboles analizando la situación en la que se encontraban actualmente.

"Sasuke algo no cuadra aquí" dijo Naruto en tono pensativo

"yo tengo el mismo cuestionamiento" dijo Sasuke cerrando los ojos para que pudiera pensar mejor

"Es muy raro que el tenga dos campanas y nosotros somos tres" dijo Naruto

"Dobe pero no cuadra otra cosa, aunque no me guste admitirlo pero el es mucho más fuerte que yo, a la mejor tu estarías a la par con el pero si hubiéramos sido otros es raro que tres genin recién salidos de la academia se enfrenten a un jounin" concluyo Sasuke volviendo a pensar, pero fue interrumpido por el grito de Naruto

"¡Lo tengo es trabajo en equipo! Ahora todo cuadra" dijo Naruto orgulloso de sí mismo

"Con que es eso será mejor informarle a Sakura porque si es para probar el trabajo en equipo la necesitamos a ella" concluyo Sasuke y con esto salieron corriendo a buscarla lo más sigilosamente posible.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura se encontraba escondida en un arbusto vigilando a su sensei pero fue interrumpida por una voz proveniente de atrás de ella bastante familiar

"Pz... Sakura somos Sasuke y Naruto tenemos quee hablar contigo" dijo Naruto lo más bajo posible

"Que sucede? Y cómo llegaron aquí?" Pregunto Sakura

"Legamos corriendo y la razón por la que estamos aquí es porque descubrimos el verdadero significado de la prueba" Respondió Naruto

"¿Y cuál es?" Pregunto Sakura

"Trabajo en equipo, piénsalo bien quería ponernos en contra para que no supiéramos el verdadero significado de la prueba" dijo Naruto sorprendiendo a Sakura

"Tienes razón pero como lo venceremos?"pregunto Sakura un poco más animada

"Este es el plan..." Comenzó Sasuke a contar el plan paso por paso para que Sakura lo entendiera rápidamente

"Entendiste el plan?" Pregunto Sasuke

"Claro" respondió Sakura

"Bueno entonces andando" dijo Naruto antes que los tres salieron a tomar sus posiciones

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Que extraño ya a transcurrido la mayor parte del tiempo y ninguno de ellos a venido a atacarme, ¿qué estarán asiendo?" pensó kakashi pero fue cortado de sus pensamientos por tres shurikens que volaban en dirección hacia él, los cuales los paro con bastante facilidad._

"Así que decidiste atacarme por tu cuenta eh, Sakura" dijo kakashi ligeramente sorprendido que ella fue la que ataco primero

"Exacto sensei, comencemos" dijo Sakura adoptando la postura de taijutsu que le enseñaron en la academia y de inmediato fue a la carga contra de él, pero este no tuvo mucho problema para esquivar sus golpes. Estaba a punto de propinarle una patada pero Sakura salto hacia atrás y a continuación se escucha hoy dos voces detrás de él.

**"Katon: gran bola de fuego" dijo la primera voz**

**"Futon: gran avance" dijo la segunda** voz y con ello los ataques se fusionaron creando una bola de fuego tres veces más grande que la anterior lo que obligó a kakashi realizar un jutsu suiton

**"Suiton: tornado de agua"** dijo kakashi creando la técnica que al chocar con la bola de fuego se creo una niebla que inundo todo el campo de entrenamiento

"Bueno sensei creo que me toca atacar" dijo Sakura atreves de la neblina enviando varios kunais en dirección a su sensei

"Creo que no tengo otra opción más que activar esto" dijo kakashi revelando su ojo izquierdo de color rojo y tres tomes lo que le permitió esquivar los kunai

"Ahora me toca a mi** futon: gran tornado demoledor"** dijo kakashi creando un tornado que alejó la neblina dejando ver a sus tres alumnos parados en frente de él

"Me tienen sorprendido con sus combinaciones y su trabajo en equipo pero esto se acabo" dijo kakashi antes de ser interrumpido por Naruto

"Tiene razón esto se acabo ahora Sasuke" dijo Naruto antes de hacer unos sellos de mano

**"Suiton: dragón de agua" dijo Naruto **creando un dragón gigante de agua hecho del lago que estaba al lado de ellos

**"Raiton: onda de choque" dijo Sasuke** creando rayos provenientes de sus manos que se unieron al dragón de agua el cual golpeo a kakashi y este exploto creando una nube de humo

"**Kage bushin?"** Pregunto Naruto antes de ver que kakashi estaba atrás de ellos

"Eso estuvo cerca pero admito que fue muy bueno" dijo kakashi antes de hacer unos sellos de mano provocando un genjutsu en Sakura la cual término gritando y desmayando se. Naruto y Sasuke al ver esto entraron cada uno en su postura pero antes de an tacar fueron interrumpidos por kakashi.

"No funcionará el taijutsu de los Uchiha, Sasuke, ya que todavía no desbloqueas el Sharingan" dijo kakashi en tono de confianza

"Seguro? Pues observe más de cerca **Sharingan"** dijo Sasuke antes de activar su línea de sangre, el cual tenía dos tomes en cada ojo.

"¿Cuando?" pregunto Kakashi levemente sorprendido

"Cuando Naruto y yo estábamos entrenando hace dos años" dijo Sasuke antes que él y Naruto fueron en contra de kakashi pero justo antes de dar el primer golpe sonó la campana.

"Bueno esperemos hasta que despierte Sakura y todos escucharan lo que les tengo que decir" concluyo kakashi a la espera para qué pudiera despertar Sakura.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Bueno ya que estamos todos conscientes el primer punto que quiero aclarar es que todos fallaron la prueba al no robarme una campana"concluyo kakashi antes de ser interrumpido por Sakura

"Estas seguro? Sensei" pregunto Sakura mostrando las dos campanas dejando a un kakashi sorprendido el cual voltio en dirección hacia sus campanas solo para ver como estas se convertían en piedra.

"Ingenioso y a quien de darás la otra campana?" Pregunto kakashi solo para pensar_" adivino el propósito de la prueba" pensó kakashi. _

"En realidad sensei los tres adivinamos el verdadero propósito de esta prueba y era el trabajo en equipo así que todos pasamos o ninguno" concluyo Sakura viendo firmemente a su profesor

_"Ellos lo hicieron excelente merecen esto más que nadie"_ pensó kakashi viendo la mirada de confianza en los rostros de sus alumnos

"Bueno si eso es lo que piensan...pasan, felicidades desde mañana el equipo siete realizará misiones y siempre recuerden estas palabras _"Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria pero los que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que escoria"_ recuerden esto en sus corazones y triunfaran en todas sus misiones no vemos mañana adiós" concluyo kakashi dejando a sus alumnos para dirigirse a la torre Hokage.

**Torre Hokage**

Todos los instructores para los equipos genin se encontraban dando su reporte el cual en la mayoría fue _"El equipo no es material para genin ellos simplemente no entienden el trabajo en equipo" _ahora era el turno para el sensei del equipo 7.

"Reporte de la prueba" dijo el Hokage en tono serio

"Equipo 7 paso" dijo kakashi ganando se varias miradas de sorpresa

"Que hasta yo puedo pasar a cualquiera"dijo kakashi defendiendo se de las miradas recibidas

"Bueno ya, sensei del equipo 8 reporte" dijo el Hokage

"Equipo ocho paso" dijo una mujer de ojos rojos una figura escultural de nombre kurenai yuhi

"Muy bien, sensei del equipo 10 informe" dijo el Hokage

"Equipo 10 paso" dijo un hombre alto con un pañuelo con el kanji que decía fuego de nombre Asuma Sarutobi

"Bueno eso es todo mañana comenzaran sus misiones pueden retirarse" dijo el Hokage, dejando ir a todos los jounin y con esto se establecieron los nuevos equipos genin

**Aquí está el capitulo perdón por la tardanza pero tengo que entregar proyectos y trabajos, espero que lo puedan entender y les sigan gustando los capitulo y no olviden comentar, criticar o felicitar.**


	9. Capitulo 9:La misión rango C parte 1

**He terminado el siguiente capitulo, espero que sea de su agrado y no olviden criticar, sugerir o felicitar si les ha gustado el capitulo.**

**Capitulo 9: La misión rango C, el país de las olas **

**parte 1**

Ya habían pasado tres semanas desde que el equipo siete logro pasar la prueba de la campana y comenzaron a realizar "misiones", aunque todas estas "misiones" por lo regular terminaron siendo tareas domésticas como ayudar a pasear a los perros inuzuka, pintar cercas,etc.

Pero no todo fue tan malo ya que al terminar rápidamente sus "misiones" pudieron continuar con su entrenamiento que realizaban a diario, claramente tanto Naruto como Sasuke tuvieron una charla con Sakura sobre su condición como una kunoichi dándole a entender que era una pésima ninja, aunque no estaba todo perdido para ella ya que ellos le propusieron que ellos mismos la entrenarían para que mejorará como una kunoichi.

Con la ayuda de su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo, Sakura logró mejorar un poco su condición física, al ver su situación en su equipo, Sakura logró comprender que ella no tenía un área de especialización como los demás, ya que Sasuke, Naruto y su sensei se especializaban en ninjutsu, taijutsu, genjutsu, fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, para ella su equipo era de los más fuertes equipos de toda konoha, pero ella notó un insignificante detalle, el cual resulto ser que ninguno se especializaba en ninjutsu médico.

Con esto en su mente, analizo todos los problemas de esta debilidad y si tal vez uno de ellos era atacado y herido en combate, ella no quería ver morir a sus amigos, así que con esa determinación en su mente decidió convertirse en el ninja médico de su equipo para poder ser de mayor utilidad para todos ellos.

En la actualidad se encontraban en una misión en la cual se encontraban persiguiendo a su objetivo, esta misión para muchas generaciones de ninjas de la hoja debería haber estado clasificada como una misión clase S, el objetivo era capturar a ese maestro del sigilo, a ese ser escurridizo capaz de evadir a muchos ninjas, esta criatura del infierno no era otra más que ¡TORA!

"Aquí flor de cerezo lista en el punto A" dijo Sakura escondida detrás de un árbol

"Aquí el vengador Uchiha preparado en el punto B" Respondió Sasuke debajo de un arbusto

"Futuro hokage listo en el punto C" dijo Naruto encima de un árbol

"Excelente líder del equipo 7 listo en el punto D, contaremos del tres hacia atrás y capturaremos al objetivo bueno prepárense" dijo kakash dando las indicaciones a su equipo

"3" dijo Sakura

"2" dijo Sasuke

"1" dijo Naruto

"¡Ahora" gritando los tres lanzándose encima de Tora para poder sujetarlo y que no logrará escapar.

"Jajaja lo logramos que bieee..." Dijo Naruto con alegría antes de ser interrumpido por los arañazos de Tora

"Bueno ya Naruto deja de jugar tenemos que reportar al hokage-sama que se ha cumplido la misión" dijo el estudiante del yondaime

"Eso ya lo se!" dijo Naruto con cara de pocos amigos comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia la torre Hokage.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez que llegaron a la torre Hokage los cuatro miembros del equipo siete pudieron ver al Hokage sentado en una mesa grande y gusto al lado derecho de éste estaba Iruka el cual se encargaba de asignar las misiones. Una vez que ingresaron a la sala por completo entregaron a Tora a la esposa del feudal del fuego la cual extrangulo al gato al verlo, ahora comprendían porque el gato había escapado.

"Listo jiji hemos terminado la misión que nos haz encomendaste" dijo Naruto en tono enojado aún teniendo las marcas de los arañazos de Tora

"Naruto!Se más amable, por dios es el Hokage" dijo Sakura regañando a Naruto

"Esta bien señorita Haruno, no se preocupe conozco a Naruto y a Sasuke desde hace tiempo y yo los veo como mis nietos" pauso Sarutobi" pero bueno vamos a lo importante, podrían pasear a los perros Inuzuka, pintar una casa, ayudar a cuidar a algunos bebés o..." dijo el profesor antes de ser interrumpido por un grito de una mujer

"¡No Tora vuelve" grito la esposa de feudal del fuego

"o capturar a Tora" concluyo Hiruzen viendo la cara de disgusto de los tres jóvenes genin

"¡No ya no, por kami por favor jiji danos una misión un poco más difícil" dijo Naruto

"¡Naruto eres un genin recién salido de la academia no estas listo"pauso su antiguo sensei" ademas recuerda a los genin se les dará misiones rango d y algunas rango c, a los chunin les corresponden misiones rang los jounin misiones rango b y a, en el caso de los anbu les corresponden las misiones rango a y s" concluyo Iruka con su explicación

"Espera Iruka creo que ellos merecen una misión rango c, tu que opinas kakashi crees que son capaces?" Pregunto el profesor

"Hokage-Sama creo que ellos son capaces para esto, pero quisiera saber si ellos se creen capaces, bueno que opinan ustedes Sasuke, Sakura" pregunto kakashi a sus subordinados

"Digo que comencemos esta misión lo antes posible" dijo Sasuke con un tono lleno de confianza

"Lo mismo digo" respondió Sakura siguiendo a su amor platónico

"Bueno hokage-sama ya tiene nuestra respuesta" dijo kakashi en tono aburrido

"Excelente! por favor hagan pasar al señor Tazuna" dijo el Hokage y con esto dejaron pasar a un señor de unos cincuenta años, ebrio y una botella de sake en su mano derecha.

"Su misión es escoltar al señor Tazuna al país de las olas" dijo Sarutobi leyendo unos documentos

"¡¿Que es esto?! pedí ninjas no a un montón de mocosos y a un espantapájaros" pregunto Tazuna en tono enojado

"No se preocupe señor Tazuna usted estará a salvo ya que estos tres jóvenes genin son muy capaces y si no fuera eso suficiente yo soy un jounin" contesto Kakashi tratando de mantenerse bajo control

"Esta bien, al ver que no tengo otra opción les permitiré que ustedes me escolten y a propósito yo me llamo Tazuna el súper constructor de puentes, espero que podamos partir de inmediato" concluyo el viejo hombre

"Claro señor, bueno equipo vayan a casa y preparen todo lo que necesiten para unas tres semanas, nos vemos en una hora en la entrada principal de la aldea" concluyo kakashi desapareciendo en un **shunshin no jutsu**

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya había pasado una hora y era tiempo de partir pero el único inconveniente era su sensei.

"¡Aaaa! Porque siempre tiene que llegar tarde?" Pregunto Sakura en tono molesto

"Ya lo conoces de seguro llegará tres horas más tarde" dijo Naruto en tono relajado

"¡tres horas mas tarde! No puedo esperar tanto tiempo!" Grito Tazuna en tono preocupado

"Y no lo hará" dijo kakashi apareciendo en una nube de humo

"¿kakashi-sensei?" Pregunto Sakura acercándose a su mentor pero fue detenido por Naruto

"¡No es kakashi-sensei! Porque el nunca llegaría a tiempo" grito Naruto sacando una gota estilo anime de todos

"Ya deja de hacer tus payasadas Naruto es hora de irnos" dijo en tono serio su maestro, antes que todos comenzaron a caminar rumbo al país de las olas

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado un par de horas desde que el equipo siete y Tazuna partieron rumbo al país de las olas, el trayecto hasta el momento a sido tranquilo y en silencio con Naruto y Sasuke en la delantera, Sakura del lado derecho y kakashi cuidaba el lado izquierdo junto con la retaguardia.

Iban caminando tranquilamente hasta que se acercaron a un charco y todo el equipo siete tenía la misma respuesta la cual fue _"genjutsu"_ pero ellos continuaron caminando hasta que de pronto el charco de agua se convirtió en dos jóvenes sosteniendo una cadena la cual paso por el estómago de kakashi partiéndolo en dos.

"Va uno" dijo uno de los dos jóvenes dirigiendo rápidamente en dirección hacía el constructor de puentes, pero fueron bloqueados por los tres jóvenes genin

"Sasuke toma al de la derecha, Sakura protege al cliente y yo iré a por el de la izquierda" concluyo Naruto antes de empezar a atacar a su oponente

"Vamos a ver que tienes niño" dijo el el muchacho

"Entonces vamos a bailar" dijo Naruto antes de atacarlo con el taijutsu de los zorros dandole una serie de puñetazos que el otro muchacho paro con dificultad y una vez que paro todos los puñetazos el ninja ataco a Naruto con una patada en el contado que paró con facilidad.

Naruto al poder ver una apertura en sus piernas dirigió una patada hacia abajo tratandol de darle a sus rodillas pero el joven ninja salto esquivando lanzando unos siete shurikens en dirección hacia Naruto y este mismo comenzó a hacer unos sellos de mano lo más rápido que pudo para formar el jutsu.

**"Doton: muro de tierra" dijo Naruto antes de formar un muro de tierra que lo cubrio del ataque**

"Eres bueno pero no tanto** Doton: Río de barro" dijo el niña creando un río de lodo directo hacia Naruto**

"Eso no funcionará **Doton: golem de piedra" dijo**** Naruto** creando un gran hombre de piedra para lograr cubrirlo lo cual lo logro antes de contraatacar a su oponente **"Futon: red de viento" dijo Naruto**antes de golpear a su oponente con su ataque ocacion ando que chocará contra un árbol llevándolo a la inconsciencia

"Eso fue muy fácil" dijo Naruto comenzando a caminar en dirección hacia su equipo

**Con Sasuke**

"Veamos que tienes mocoso" dijo el joven ninja

"Lo mismo digo" dijo Sasuke antes de activar su Sharingan con dos tomes negros y empezar a atacar a a su oponente con el taijutsu tradicional de los Uchiha, su oponente mandaba paradas y puñetazos que Sasuke esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad hasta que se comenzó a aburrir y trato de golpearlo con una patada hacia el costado pero no fue posible ya que salto y comenzó a formar unos sellos de mano.

**"Suiton: balas de agua" **dijo el ninja enviando tres balas que iban en dirección hacia Sasuke

**"Katon: gran bola de fuego" dijo Sasuke**antes de lanzar una bola de vuelo que provoco que las balas fueran bloqueadas,pero él todavía no había terminado.

**"Katon: llamas de fénix" grito Sasuke** golpeando al ninja llevándolo al mundo de los sueños

"Hmp, yo esperaba un mejor desafío" dijo Sasuke antes de unirse a su grupo

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Una vez que nos dos jóvenes fueron derrotados todos se encontraban junto al señor Tazuna serios excepto Sakura que veía el cuerpo dividido de su sensei.

"Chicos que haremos kakashi-sensei ya no está con nosotros" dijo Sakura en tono triste

"Tranquila Sakura todavía estoy vivo" dijo kakashi con una sonrisa en su rostro

"Kakashi-sensei ¿cómo si vi como te mataron" dijo Sakura antes de darse cuenta que eran un tronco dividido a la mitad

"Utilice el jutsu de remplazo para saber que querían ellos y ya que no somos nosotros cuatro el único que queda Tazuna, así que Tazuna tengo una pregunta que me tiene que responder ya que estos son ninjas de kirigakure no sato y sin conocidos como los hermanos demonio" concluyo kakashi

"Esta bien, todo comenzó cuando llego un sujeto llamado gato" pauso Tazuna por haber sido interrumpido por kakashi

"Espera gato de empresas gato?" Pregunto kakashi sorprendido

"Si gato llego un día y se hizo con el control de el país de las olas, la economía bajó y todo el pueblo es pobre hasta nuestro feudal es muy pobre, me ti porque fue todo el dinero que junto para protegerme, porque como yo soy el encargado de construir el puente me quiere muerto por favor ayúdenme" de concluyo Tazuna con unas cuantas lágrimas

"Tazuan nos sería casi imposible ayudarlo porque no dio la información real de la misión, esta misión estaria clasificada en una misión rango b o más alta y no podemos ayud..."Dijo kakashi pero fue interrumpido por Naruto

"No se preocupe nosotros le ayudaremos" dijo Naruto en tono amable

"No podemos Naruto no está en nuestro rango" dijo kakashi en tono serio

"Eso lo sé pero ellos necesitan nuestra ayuda y además la aldea de la hoja quedaría muy mal vista, se pensaría que solos unos débiles y unos cobardes" dijo Naruto en tono de confianza

"No lo se que piensan ustedes Sakura, Sasuke?" pregunto kakashi

"Porque no? Será divertido" dijo Sasuke en tono confiado

"Si Sasuke va, yo iré" dijo Sakura siguiendo a su amor platónico

"Bueno esta decidido es hora de continuar" dijo kakashi poniéndose en marcha_" lo próximo que nos encontremos será algo mucho peor que unos chunins" pensó kakashi_

"¡Gracias, muchas gracias!" Dijo Tazuna antes de comenzar a caminar

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde que se enfrentaron a los hermanos demonio y desde entonces el viaje fue muy tranquilo para gran inquietud de kakashi, caminaron unas tres horas antes de llegar aún gran mar donde tuvieron que tomar una embarcación para poder cruzar, un par de horas más tarde pudieron visualizar al gran puente el cual los dejo con la boca abierta.

Una vez que cruzaron el mar se adentraron al bosque para poder llegar más rápido a su destino aunque les costó mucho trabajo ya que la niebla era muy espesa, ya faltaba poco para llegar pero Naruto escucho un sonido y rápidamente lanzo un kunai en dirección hacia donde lo había escuchado para poder ver a un conejo de pelaje blanco temblando del miedo.

"Naruto casi matas al pobre conejo" dijo Sakura antes de tomar al conejo

**"Naruto ponte en guardia esto no es normal en esta época del año" dijo el kiuby**

_"si tienes razón" pensó Naruto pero fue interrumpido por kakashi_

"¡Abajo!"dijo kakashi esquivando una gran espada

"Jajaja vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí si no es otro más que Kakashi Hatake el ninja que copia o kakashi no Sharingan" dijo una voz tenebrosa en tono de burla

"Pero mira quien esta aquí si no es Zabuza Momochi el demonio de la aldea oculta entre la neblina acusado por el intento del asesinato del yondaime mizukage y un ninja renegado clase A que te trae por aquí" pregunto kakashi curioso de que hacia por estos lugares

"Nada solo por la cabeza del viejo así que kakashi ¿porque no me lo entregas y nadie saldrá herido?" Pregunto Zabuza

"Sabes que no puedo hacer eso Zabuza" respondió Kakashi

"Bueno entonces lo tomare por la fuerza **kirigakure no jutsu" dijo Zabuza creando una neblina muy espesa****  
**

"O no, no lo harás **futon: gran avance" dijo Naruto dispar ciento la niebla**

"Eres muy hábil mocoso pero no estas a mi nivel" dijo Zabusa atacando a Naruto con su espada decapitadora pero esté rápidamente agarro un pergamino que tenía en su porta kunais y del pergamino salió una espada la cual utilizó para bloquear el corte de Zabuza

"Hmp una sorpresa veamos que tan fuerte eres con la espada" dijo Zabuza atacando a Naruto pero este fabrica mente bloqueo y trato de hacerle un corte pero también lo bloqueo hasta que Naruto decidió usar el **estilo Uzumaki: remolino de la perdicion **pero Zabuza aunque le costo trabajo lo esquivo provocando que el ataque se dirigirá a hacía el bosque y destruyera mucho de los árboles cercanos, Naruto al ver que no funciono utilizo el **estilo Uzumaki: cruz del juicio final **el cual logró dañar levemente a abusa gracias a que no le dio directamente.

"Me tienes impresionado mocoso fue un error subvertí arte pero spya se acabo el juego **"Suiton: dragon de agua" dijo Zabuza creando el ataque del río que se encontraba al lado y enviándolo hacia Naruto**

**"Doton: muro de tierra**" dijo Naruto cubriendo se del ataque de Zabuza lo cual funciono y rápidamente contraataco a su oponente **"Katon: llama de dragon" dijo Naruto enviando el ataque hacia Zabuza**

**"Suiton: pared de agua" dijo Zabuza cubriendo se del ataque de Naruto**

"Excelente mocoso me estoy divirtiendo **Suiton: gran remolino de agua" dijo Zabuza atacando a Naruto**

**"Futon: gran tornado" dijo Naruto**haciendo que los dos ataques chocaran y explotaran mojando todo el paisaje y haciendo que sus amigos tuvieran solo un pensamiento el cual fue _"increible"._

"Sasuke es hora de poner en práctica ese jutsu de colaboración que hemos practicado" dijo Naruto comenzando a hacer unos sellos de mano

"Esta bien prepárate" dijo Sasuke haciendo unos sellos de mano antes de decir

**"Katon: dragón de fuego" dijo Sasuke **

**"Futon: dragón de aire" dijo Naruto**

Con esto nos dos dragón se fusionaron logrando crear un dragón de fuego enorme en cual se dirigió hacia Zaboza el cual comenzó a hacer unos sellos manuales

**"Suiton: pared de agua" dijo** Zabuza creando un muro de agua para protegerse del ataque pero una vez que chocó el dragón con el muro provoco que Zabuza saliera levemente herido del choque de las técnicas.

"Ahora verán ya me tienen cansado" dijo Zabuza entrando con los muchachos a una batalla a taijutsu en la cual Naruto y Sasuke utilizaron sus posturas para defenderse de las patatas y puñetazos de Zabuza hasta qué decidieron atacarlo, como el taijutsu de Naruto se centraba en atacar articulaciones, puntos de presión y a los músculos se centró más en ellos, en cuanto a Sasuke el podía adivinar sus movimientos y usarlos en su contra para confundirlo se centró en la distracción y asi Naruto logro darlo una patada en el mentó enviándolo al suelo.

"Los he subestimado pero esto se acabo" dijo un cansado Zabuza antes de realizar unos sellos de mano pero no logró continuar porque unos senbons le dieron en el cuello mandándolo al suelo y de inmediato apareció un cazador especial anbu con si mascara blanca

"Muchas gracias ninjas de la hoja con su ayuda logre atrapar a Zabuza Momochi, lo he estado persiguiendo por mucho tiempo" dijo el cazador especial anbu.

"De nada solo déjeme revisar algo" dijo kakashi revisando el cadáver de Zabuza para poder corroborar si se encontraba muerto

"Si esta muerto" dijo kakashi en tono serio

"Bueno me tengo que ir" dijo el cazador especial anbu llevándose el cuarto de Zabuza

"Bueno Tazuna nos muestra el camino hacia su hogar por favor, tengo que decirles algo" dijo kakashi en tono serio

"Si claro, ya no falta mucho síganme por favor" dijo Tazuna saliendo del shock de haber visto la pelea anterior y empezar a tomar el paso rumbo a su hogar

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho el capitulo una disculpa por el retraso pero estoy en exámenes finales y estoy muy concentrado pero cuando terminen podré subir más capítulos en menos tiempo, gracias por su comprensión.**


End file.
